You And Only You
by Tiger4Bunnie
Summary: Tohru x ( One Of The Sohma). He secretly watches her, secretly feels for her, secretly loves her... Will she ever know?
1. Chapter One

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

YOU AND ONLY YOU

Written By Blue Tiger

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Disclaimer And Other Things: Okay, Fruits Basket does not belong to me (As much as I wish it did but it doesn't). Some of the characters in here may be change a bit to suit the story and this is my first fic so please, go easy on me and yes please review and I'll try my best to take what ever you chuck at me. Oh and remember to tell me if anything is wrong, I need to know these mistakes and change it. Thanks everyone!! ^_^ 

Warning - My grammar aren't perfect so tell me if there is any grammar problem so I can fix it. 

****

Things you might want to know before reading

*Bonk* = Action or sound affect

****

[Yay!] = Thoughts or thinking

****

-Midnight- = Time 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

=[Chapter 01]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

"TOHRU!"

Tohru jumps up from her daydream, stood up and stare confusingly at the teacher. 

"Hai!" 

"Read the next chapter following after what one of your classmate had just read."

"H..Hai..."

Tohru starts to sweat drop as she realise that she have been day dreaming through out the lesson and have no idea what her teacher is asking her to do. She stays quiet while rummaging through her table for a book, which they were reading from.

"I presume that you haven't been paying attention and are not quite ready yet."

Her face saddens a bit and nod.

"I'm so sorry, I promise that it won't happen again."

The teacher frown and turns back to the black board to jot down class work.

"I let you off this once only, it should not happen again. You are bright but I cannot accept any students in my class day dreaming during a lesson. You can sit down now."

"Hai...."

Tohru felt eyes staring at her, she look around and saw Kyou and Yuki staring at her. She smile lightly at their direction causing Kyou to blush a faint pink and Yuki to smile back and turn away to blush lightly to himself.

Tohru sighs softly. [Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun must think that I'm really stupid and that I daydream too much. I must've disappoint them. I'll apologise later or maybe after school]. Tohru shakes the thought out of her head before she start to daydream again, she turn her attention back to her teacher.

*Bringggggggg!!!!!!!*

Everyone start yawning when end of school bell went off. The day has been a very tiring one and everyone wants to go home as soon as possible. Tohru headed out of class in time to catch up with Yuki and Kyou. 

"Gomen Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun!"

Yuki and Kyou turn around at the same time to look at Tohru questionly.

"Why are you apologising for?", Kyou ask confusingly.

"Errr......About me day dreaming in class. I can see that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun were very disappointed in me, I'm such a baka to actually daydream in class."

Yuki steps forward and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Me and baka neko would never be disappointed in Honda-san. Never think like that, Honda-san does whatever Honda-san would like to do. We are not there to tell you what to do or what not to do."

Kyou glares at Yuki for calling him baka neko.

"Yeah... whatever Yuki said."

"Lazy mouth."

"Nani!!! What's the point of repeating yourself when someone has already said it for you."

"I bet that you weren't even thinking about what I said."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"You were never good with words, especially when it comes to Honda-san."

"Are you trying to fight with ME!"

Kyou jumps into a fighting stance.

"Baka neko, you know that I can beat you any time any day."

Kyou was about to jump at Yuki when Tohru grab his hand and tug it.

"Kyou-kun! Please stop! I didn't mean to start all this problem, please Kyou-kun. Don't fight."

Kyou could see small tears forming in her eyes. His eyes before were burning bright red but now were slowly fading away. He steps back and place a hand on Tohru's head.

"Let's go home already, I'm starving."

Tohru looks up at Kyou and smiles. She wipes the tears away from her eyes and looks at Yuki to smile at him too.

"Sorry Honda-san, we didn't mean to make you worry. Let's go home now."

Tohru nods and walks out of the school along with Kyou and Yuki unaware of the glares and hisses made by Yuki's fan club.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

During the walk home, Tohru cheerfully held out her hands to Yuki and Kyou. Kyou looks at it and hesitantly took her hand. He looks away quickly to hide his blushing face, he was pretty sure that right now, his face was red as a tomato. He took a tiny peek at Tohru and looks up to see Yuki smiling his most rare smile and lightly took Tohru's hand.

[That god dam mouse! I wish that it were only me and Tohru holding hands, one day I will have that opportunity with her. If not then I will have to make it happen.]

Kyou look straight ahead to daydream about him and Tohru being alone together.

Yuki was surprised when Tohru held out her hand to him, he also noticed that she held her hand out to baka neko too. He gave her a smile and took it gently, her hand was so tiny and soft. He took a glance at Kyou to see him blush and staring at Tohru. Yuki looked away with boiling rage, but remembers that he was holding Tohru's hand.

[I will control my temper just for her, I don't care if that baka neko is holding hands with her too but at least I will try to imagine that it's only me and Tohru walking home alone, hand in hand.]

Yuki and Kyou didn't notice that Tohru was looking at them smiling and in thought. She held her grip on their hand a little tighter. She was pretty sure that she was blushing and hopes that Yuki and Kyou wouldn't notice.

[Ahh okaasan, I'm so happy that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun aren't fighting anymore. I hope they can keep it up, I don't like it when they fight. It's very scary sometimes and I don't like to see anyone hurt. I'll try my best to keep it like this.] 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Meanwhile, far away from Tohru's, Yuki's and Kyou's view. Two beautiful eyes watches them walk home, he blinks slowly as eyelashes falls on his cheek lightly and is brought up again. He sighs, looks up at the sky and smiles. It was a rare smile that any girl would give up their life to see, or even a glance would be good enough. He walks out from where he was hiding and smooths out all the leaves and flowers which has attached themselves to him.

[She is so beautiful and cute, how can anyone resist her? I'm very sure that Yuki and Kyou are in love with her but they don't have the guts to tell her so. God how her smile can easily bring a lotus flower from its muddy water and yet can still smell so nice and sweet. Yes, that's it. She is like a lotus flower, surrounded by yucky and smelly water. Despite her surrounding, she is sweet, cute, beautiful, kind and loving. Ahhhh...... a beautiful lotus flower, alone from the other entire lotus flower who cannot bloom in such places. Ready and waiting for a handsome Sohma to come along and pick her up away from such disgrace.]

He looks back to where Tohru and the other two boys had disappeared off around a corner. He walks up a hill to a tree far away from the house where Tohru lives and took in his surrounding. It was so peaceful, so beautiful and so cool. He looks up at the beautiful tree ahead of him, it was a big tree and is isolated from other trees. It is spring now and all the bright pink flowers had already bloomed their best and some is caught in the gentle breeze.

He sat down beneath the tree, his usual place every evening. He looks at his long slender finger, it was smooth and beautiful in a way that no words can describe it. He reaches in his long pocket to pull out a black wallet. He opens it up and flips through a number of cards and money, he smiles when he finds what he was finding. 

A neat red material wrapped around a flat rectangle shape, it was tied with a thin thread made of gold colour and a small heart shape can be seen on the end of the threads. His beautiful eyes grew soft as he unwraps the package slowly and pulls out a small photo.

One could say that the photo was taken real care of, it was laminated and has a gold trim around its border. He flips the photo around to show a very beautiful picture of Tohru smiling softly at the camera. He had taken it secretly without anyone knowing, hell. if Yuki or Kyou knows about this then the picture right now wouldn't be in his hand anymore. 

He smiles a very handsome smile as he looks at Tohru's beautiful shiny eyes. He was very lucky to have taken a photo of her in her natural state. He took many photo of her on that day but this was the best, it caught all her beauty feature and best of all, she was looking at his direction. 

Still looking at the photo, he noticed that his heart is thumping a bit more fast than usual but he was use to it by now. 

He sat there smiling as he replayed the scene of the first time he ever met her. She was cute at first, he didn't seem to notice anything else beside the cuteness. He heard before that she knows about their deep and sorrow secret, it was panic at first. He didn't know whether to trust her or not, he had gone through enough pain and embarrassment to trust anyone again about their secret.

He had tried to avoid knowing her at first but it kept ending up as a failure. She was on everyone's lips, they all said nice things about her and how her cooking impresses them. That was then that he decided to pay a visit to her, sure he wasn't the only one who haven't met her yet. He also liked the way she kept their secret, most of the jyuunishi didn't worry about her knowing it. He had to find out for himself.

He had nothing to say every time they met, it was only hello and goodbye. Somehow, along that line, the conversation between them was strengthened up as he and she were more familiar with each other. He didn't know how it happened or why but he was glad that it did happen.

Now he was only left with a bond of friendship between her, she knows nothing about his feelings for her nor the gazing that he would often give her. He recently made up his mind about his feelings for her. It was love and he cannot help it when he would take more than an hour to just daydream about her. He of course dreamed that one-day he would want her to know his feelings.

Know his feelings......

Knowing all the feelings he has for her.......

The feelings he gets when she is near.......

The feelings he experiences when she talks to him.......

The feelings he loves when she smiles cutely at him........

BUT.......BUT.......

How will things turn out once he lets her know his feelings for her. 

How will she react then? 

Will she be the same as always and act like nothing had happen? 

Return her feelings and it turns out that she loves him too?

Runaway because she's scared?

He just doesn't know! It was all too complicating to think about it. He was too scared of her reaction and response. It was their relationship that stopped him from telling her. He didn't want their relationship to change, well sure he wants her to be his girlfriend or maybe even wife which is too much ahead to think about. He was afraid of losing her, telling her that he love her maybe would trigger a lost bondage between them. But she could love him back and they would be with each other forever. 

He didn't know which decision to choose but that was a long time ago. His decision have been chosen now, it's a difficult one but he's pretty sure that it's the best one. He chose to hide his feelings for her and keep the special relationship they have now. It's better than losing her forever and treating each other as strangers. He can't live with that, it's too painful. 

A tear rolls down his cheek. He was unaware of how sad he was while thinking about not knowing her. 

He brings the laminated photo to his heart and vows that he will never forget and leave her. Another tear were trying to make its way to his eyes, it took all his strength to stop it from coming. 

The colour of the sky brought his attention back to reality, its getting darker and he is to be home before anyone noticed that he was gone. He brought the picture to his lips and lightly kissed it.

He whisper softly to the picture "Take care my sweet lotus flower........I love you...... and I will always forever ..... no..... for eternity......".

He places the picture back into its red material and tied it with the gold thread. He carefully places it back into his wallet and slid the wallet in his pocket. Standing up and doing a little stretch, he notice that he had sat there for so long and now his back is aching.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

-At Midnight-

He sat up, looks around and softly spoke to himself.

"Why can't I sleep, I know tomorrow is a busy day but hell why can't I sleep. I'm positive that I'm tired right now."

he stands up and walks over to his window. It was wide open and he could see the sky above.

[It's so beautiful, beautiful just like her. No.. she is much more beautiful than the sky. The most beautiful lotus flower in the world.]

He gave a long yawn.

"Guess it's time to sleep for sure now."

He was about to turn around and go to bed when he remembers something.

[I forgot to say goodnight to my sweet angel]

He looks up at the sky and spots the most brightest star.

"Goodnight my beautiful lotus flower, I hope you get a goodnight sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow and you will need the energy. Don't ever change my sweet angel, you are perfect the way you are. I wish I can give you a goodnight kiss right now but that is just an impossible wish."

He yawns a second time and turns around. He walks slowly towards his bed and buries himself beneath the soft blanket. His breathing starts to slow down in slow paces and he drifts off to sleep.

The whole room is quiet except for his soft breathing and every now and then, a small mumbling can be heard from his mouth. Mumbling a sound that is too tiny to hear but one can tell that he is calling out to his sweet angel, a tear rolls down as his mumbling stops and whispers only four little words before drifting off.

"I love you Tohru"

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[End Of Chapter 01]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

So what do you guys think? I know that I'm bad at this but at leat I tried, please tell me what you think. There are many fanfic writers out there who inspired me into writing this fic. I would like to thank them! ^_^ Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't know who the mysterious Sohma guy is, tell me who you want it to be by voting.

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE gUyZ aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg My FiRsT FiC!

****

=[Blue Tiger]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*


	2. Chapter Two

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

I would like to say thank you to Runic, Chrysan, Sailor Panda, Kitsune_me, Yukari, Neko-Vixen, Water Guardian, Venla and fern Scorpio for reviewing. Yep i know that my grammar is bad so i did a little editing in the first chapter. Sorry but the mysterious guy won't be revealed in this chapter and i don't think that he is going to appear in this chapter. I'm very sorry again but i need this chapter to happen before putting the mysterious guy back in.... (Climbs up a nearby tree when an angry crowd starts rushing towards her).... GOMEN!... hehehehhe... o

****

Things you might want to know before reading

*Bonk* = Action or sound affect

****

[Yay!] = Thoughts or thinking

****

-Midnight- = Time 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[Chapter Two]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

-At Shigure's House-

Shigure trots along the hall way to Yuki's room. With a humongous smile, he place his ear to Yuki's door. 

[Yuki is still sleeping, i wonder if he knows what day is it today? Hehehehe, time to check up on Kyou.]

He gives a little nod before heading to Kyou's door. Placing two hands on the door with palm flatten out, Shigure carefully place his ear to the door.

[Wow, i never knew Kyou snore this loud!]

Grinning, he tippee toe to Tohru's door. His doggy ears pops from his head to listen to Tohru's door. His grin went wider when he heard Tohru sleeping silently.

[Good, good. Now to plan B!]

Shigure place his right hand onto the door knob and slowly turn in to one side. The door knob squeaks loudly which brought Shigure to a halt.

[Dam that door knob, lucky i brought this along.]

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle. With a little needle on the end, he squirt a small amount of oil on the door knob. Twisting the door knob once again, he was satisfied that no sound came from it. Using his left hand to lightly push the door forward, his head peak through the opening gap. There he saw, Tohru lying on the bed fast asleep with her thick blankets wrapping her life a gift from heaven.

[Tohru-kun looks so small on that bed. She looks so adorable when she sleep, OH NO! I forgot to bring a camera! Oh wells, gotta do what i came here to do.]

Eyes scanning the room, he notice a lovely looking bag situated next to her bed. Looking at her face then to the bag, he strode quietly to the bag. Bending his knee to crouch down, Shigure placed a hand into the bag to widen it. His face pouts out when he finds that the bag is full of only ribbons.

[Wait, i can always use my nose to find it!]

Sticking his nose in the air, he did a couple of sniff. His face pouts out again.

[Darn it! I can't smell it! Where oh where can it be?]

Standing up again, he strode to the door and slid out. Closing the door slowly, Shigure was about to turn around to walk away when a hand covered his eyes and another covering his mouth. "Shush or you will wake her up." Shigure was so confuse that he didn't notice his elbow hitting the person behind him in the stomach. Both of the hands let go Shigure, "Why cha do that for?" wispered the familiar voice. Shigure turned around quickly and was face to face with Kyou and glancing to the right, he saw yuki.

[UH OH! BUSTED.....]

Shigure made a dash towards the stairs while Yuki and Kyou tried grabbing him but had just missed. Shigure darts towards the front door but halted to a stop when he saw Kyou leaning on the door frame. "What the?". Shigure turns around quickly and looks ahead with a gloomy face when he saw Yuki standing right behind him with a glare.

"Ah, i see that you two are up early today! Can't wait to eat Tohru-kun's dinner i see! Well, i myself waked up early to..." Before Shigure could finish off his sentence, Yuki had punch Shigure in his right eye which caused him to turn towards Kyou. Kyou seeing his opportunity, punch Shigure in his other right eye.

Kyou and Yuki both walks away while dusting their clothes off.

"Serves you right you PERVERT!" yelled both the boys.

"Oh my goodness! Shigure-san what happened?" cried Tohru who had walked down the stairs a minute ago.

"Oh my Tohru-kun, i am in such great pain! Could you come here and rub my sore eye and while you're at it, can you also...".

*WHAM*

*BONK*

*THUMP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Shigure.

Tohru was about to run to Shigure when Yuki and Kyou drag her off to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Honda-san, Shigure will be just fine. He just needs a little rest, just go and make breakfast or we will be late for school. Eyes with concern and worries, Tohru just nods and was busy with her cooking.

Kyou and Yuki walks out of the kitchen while glaring at Shigure. 

"What was that stupid dog thinking?" Yelled Kyou.

"Serves him right."

"Oi, wake up. You can't faint from a small knock on the head you know." 

Kyou gives a small nudge to Shigure's lifeless body, he gives a little wine before sitting up straight with a grin.

"Plan B failed but never mind because i still got plan C to follow!" laughed Shigure.

"NANI!!! What are you talking about? Did that small knock on your head made you lose your mind or something?".

"What is this plan you are talking about Shigure". Yuki needed to know this before pounding Shigure again.

Shigure looks up at Yuki with an innocent expression. 

"Don't you know what day is it today?".

Both Yuki and Kyou stare blankly at Shigure. 

"Whats this old man talking about?". 

"Kyou! I'm hurt! Do i look that old to you?" Shigure whines. 

"Yes! So what was this plan of yours and i don't see anything special about today."

"Kyou, Kyou, Kyou, you never learn do you? If i were you, i'd be running and hiding in a forest by now."

"Huh? What are you trying to s...... OH GOD!! To..OoooO..day is VALENTINE DAY!". Kyou ran into the kitchen while screaming. "Im sorry Tohru but i gotta go, i won't be at school so please don't worry."

"Uh wait Kyou!"

"What is it Tohru! I'm in a hurry!".

"Wait, i won't be long!"

Tohru makes a dash up the stairs and return with a small orange package. She hands it to Kyou and gives a small peck on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day Kyou-kun and oh yeah, Kagura-kun said that she will meet you at school."

"At SCHOOL? Oh my god, gotta go BYE."

In one split second, Kyou was no where to be seen.

While Kyou was running away, he thought back to what Tohru had done to him.

[She kissed me, DAM. I can feel my face burning up. I'll open the package later but for now i'll need a good hiding place.]

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

-Meanwhile back at the house- 

Yuki and Shigure had just been standing there looking at Kyou in action, given a valentine gift from Tohru and was kissed by TOHRU! They stood there staring at Tohru.

[Oh god i wish i was kyou! Well only that bit where Tohru kisses him but wait, what am i thinking about? This is no way to think about that baka-neko, i hate him!.]

Shigure looks at Yuki and saw the opportunity to slip away but he was wrong when he felt Yuki pulling him outside.

"Answer me, what were you doing in Honda-san's bedroom?"

"Don't you know? It's V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E day!"

"WHAT? I'm going to kill you you pervert old man!"

"Yuki, YUKI! You're mistaken! Let me explain first!" cried Shigure when he saw Yuki's hand clenched into a fist.

"Go on"

"Since it's Valentine's day and we made Tohru promise not to make chocolate or buy them. I was just wondering if she kept that promise because yesterday i smelled some chocolate in the kitchen and ..."

"Oh so you were checking to see if Honda-san was lying or not? I don't believe you."

"Alright alright, i thought that she was making chocolate so i wanted to have the first peak at my valentine's day gift."

"You'll hurt Honda-san's feelings if you did that."

"I know i know, but it was just a peaky. but you know what? I didn't find any chocolate."

"Why YOU! so you did go through her stuff in her room!"

"Not really, i just looked in one of her bag and used my nose to sniff out the chocolate."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"By the way, how come Kyou gets his valentine's day gift first then you?" grinned Shigure. That question stopped Yuki from punching Shigure in the face which made Shigure huff in relieve.

"Because he was leaving first, Honda-san had no choice but to give him it before baka-neko could run off and disappear into the forest."

"But why is your hand still empty?"

Yuki glares at Shigure, stomps into the house and heads towards the kitchen.

[Hehehehehe, those twp boys are so easy to tick off. Hmm.. if Tohru didn't make chocolate for me then what did she make.]

Shigure walks into his house and heads to his study room to ponder over the question.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

-In The Kitchen- 

"Ah Honda-san, do you need any help in the kitchen."

[I'm going to show that Shigure that not only baka-neko will get a valentine's day gift from Honda-san]

"No, its okay Yuki-kun. I'm nearly done."

Yuki looks at Tohru and saw her smiling at him. 

[Kawaii]

"Um okay then."

[Maybe if i need to go to school now then she will have to give me it. Then i'll show that stupid Shigure.]

"Uh, Honda-san."

Tohru turns around to look at Yuki with an innocent face. Yuki felt his face flame up and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry Honda-san, but i have to go now because i'm expected to go to school early to help preparation for the juniors camping trip. I'm sorry and i don't think i will be coming home with you, i'll be home after dinner."

Part of what Yuki had said was true except for the bit where he has to go to school early.

Tohru's face saddens but what lit up again when remembered something.

"Its okay Yuki-kun, i'll make some dinner for you so that when you come home, you can just heat it up. Oh and can you wait Yuki-kun?"

Tohru dashes upstairs and return with lightning speed. She handed Yuki a Purple package with yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Yuki looks at it with a soft expression.

"Happy valentine's day Yuki-kun." Tohru reach her hand up to Yuki's sleeve to make him a bit shorter. She gives a peck on his cheek and turns back to her cooking.

Yuki couldn't believe it! Tohru had just kissed him. 

"Thank you Honda-san but you promise not to do anything for valentines day."

"Ah, but i can't help it. I'm sorry but Yuki-kun, shouldn't you be going? I don't want you to be late!"

Yuki smiles at Tohru and walks out of the kitchen. 

[Now where is Shigure?]

Yuki heads towards Shigure's studyroom and saw him sitting on the ground with a hand under his chin.

"Ahem!"

Shigure turns towards the source of the sound.

"OH MY! Yuki! you got one too!! Whats inside?? Did you open it yet?? Do you know whats inside the package?? Wait! Did she give you a KISS???"

Yuki was getting annoyed with all the question and decided to close his door and walk to school. He huffs out a sigh when he remembers that today is Valentines day and that there will be girls waiting for him at school and also fear for his locker.

He sweat drops and preys that it won't be like last year.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

-At Shigure's House-

"Okay! I can't wait any longer! I need to know whats in that package! I know it's rude to ask for it, i rather that she gives it to me without any force but im too curious!" Whispered Shigure.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[End Of Chapter Two]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Im sorry that this chapter doesn't have any of that mysterious guy, unfortunately same goes for the next chapter. Reason is that i need Tohru to give out her Valentines day gift to all the Sohma before going on to the mysterious guy. Hope you understand and i hope you will review!! Oh and i did'nt get the chance to reread this chapter so i'm not sure if there is any mistakes, plz tell if there is. ^_^

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE gUyZ aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg My FiRsT FiC!

****

=[Blue Tiger]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*


	3. Chapter Three

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Okay, from now on lets just ignore my stupid grammar and lets just try to enjoy my story without noticing my grammar, OK? Hehehehehe... ^_^ Aye and **THANK YOU **very much for reviewing and also reading of course but especially to those people who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ^_^ . Hope you guys continue to read my fic to the end! On with the story. 

****

Things you might want to know before reading

*Bonk* = Action or sound affect

****

[Yay!] = Thoughts or thinking

****

-Midnight- = Time 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[Chapter Three]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

-At Shigure's House-

"Oh Tohru-kun!" wailed Shigure.

"Hai!" cried Tohru.

Tohru stops what she was doing in the kitchen, wipes her hand with the kitchen towel and walks over to Shigure in his study room.

"Does Shigure-san need anything?"

Shigure turns around to the sweet voice with a nod.

"Eh Tohru-kun, I notice that Tohru-kun gave something for Kyou and Yuki around this morning."

"Oh you mean the packages I just recently gave to Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun?"

"Yep"

Tohru tilts her head to one side, she was waiting for Shigure to ask more question but none came so she decided to break the silence and plus Shigure was staring at her without blinking.

"Oh, it's a valentine's day gift for Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun."

"Ahh.. I see, so Kyou and Yuki gets one but if Tohru-kun don't mind if I ask where is mine?".

Shigure gives Tohru one of those big watery puppy-eye look. Tohru looks at Shigure with a shock.

"I'm so sorry Shigure-san! I didn't know that Shigure-san would want it so soon! I was waiting to give it to Shigure-san when everyone else gets theirs."

"How come Kyou and Yuki gets to have theirs first then everyone else?"

"Oh because I won't be seeing them until late at night or later."

"I see but if its okay with Tohru-kun that I get my one abit earlier then everyone else?"

Tohru brings a finger to her chin and taps it a couple of time. 

[Hmm... I think its okay if Shigure-san gets it earlier then the others. He does look pretty desperate and I don't want to see him upset.]

"Okay Shigure-san, just wait here while I'll go get your one."

Shigure couldn't believe his luck, he thought it would be much harder to get it from her. He gives Tohru a big grin before Tohru disappears up the stair. Before Shigure had time to think to himself, Tohru was back in a flash with a package in her hand.

"Here Shigure-san, happy valentine's day!".

Tohru takes a step before walking over to Shigure.

[Oh yeah, Tohru-kun should be giving me a kiss any moment now.]

Shigure crosses his finger while chanting the word 'KISS KISS KISS KISS ' in his mind. Shigure felt a tug at his sleeve and looks to his right. Tohru was standing there looking pretty shy.

"Ano... could Shigure-san bend down a bit?"

Shigure looks at Tohru with confusion but understood later.

[How stupid of me, I forgot that I'm too tall for her to kiss me.]

Shigure obey and bend down to Tohru's height, he lean towards her a bit to get a better contact. Tohru lean forward and gives Shigure a small peck before walking out of the room. 

"Shigure-san should be working on his novel now, happy Valentine's Day Shigure-san."

Shigure smile lightly, her kiss was too sweet and innocent. 

[Wonder how it will feel if she kisses me on the lip? Heehehehehe, one day my chance will come.]

Pushing that pervert thought away, Shigure sat down on the ground fingering the package.

[So now I have the package, it looks too good to open. Look at the wrapping! So neat and tight. Ah well, I can't wait anymore and this curiosity is killing me!]

Shigure turns the package around to find any tape, he finds one and starts pilling it. The whole wrapping falls open once the tape was removed.

[I didn't notice that she got me a green wrapping paper and oh wait, what's this?]

Shigure observe the wrapping carefully.

[Is that small green puppies? Oh my god, these small green puppies are quite cute!]

Snapping out of his thought, Shigure looks back to the object in his hand. It was a box with glitter stuck onto it and a big writing 'Happy valentine's Day Shigure-san' on the lid.

Smiling widely at the neat writing, it was a cute writing. The letters were fat and chubby with cute little stars drawn around them. Shigure opens the lid and peeks inside. 

[What the? NO FOOD? I can't smell food but what is this?]

Shigure dive his hand into the box and pulls out a cute black puppy plushie. 

[This dog looks so much like, like ME!]

Shigure clutches the plushie to his chest and gives it a big squeeze. 

[I LOVE IT! It's cute, neat, handsome and strong looking just like ME!]

Shigure runs out of his room and dive into the dining room where he found Tohru getting the table ready. He leap at Tohru with full speed while yelling. "I LOVE IT TOHRU-KUN!"

Tohru was too much into her preparation for breakfast that she didn't notice Shigure running towards her with full speed and spreading his arms out towards her. Before she could do anything, there was a *POOF*. Tohru was dizzy and decide to wait for the smoke to clear, she stood up but was push back to the floor again when a huge body lunge at her. Rubbing her eyes while trying to defend herself from Shigure's continuous licking she giggles loudly.

"I'm glad that Shigure-san loves it but ..hehehehehe.. can Shigure-san... hehehhehe... stop licking me? It tickles and the food might turn cold hehehehhe....and plus I need to go to school!"

Shigure smiles and stops his licking before getting of Tohru. "I really do like your gift even though it's not food". Tohru beam a big smile, "I'm glad to hear that and Shigure-san, I won't be coming back after school. I need to go give the others my gift for Valentine's Day"

"Okay but don't take long" 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- In A Forest Somewhere -

"What's this? A toy? Who would give a plushie cat for Valentine's Day?"

[But it is kinda cute and looks like me though, thank you Tohru for the gift. I like it and its orange too? Did it take her long to find an orange cat? Hmmm, wait what was that?]

*SNAP*

"KYOU-KUN! I KNOW YOUR HERE SOMEWHERE, COME OUT SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU MY VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT! DON'T BE SHY AND COME OUT YOU @#$%*&%$!!!!!!!"

Kyou sweat drops before shoving the plushie into his pocket. Kyou starts to panic when he saw a glimpse of Kagura's hair.

[CRAP! Gotta go, wait. I need a distraction.]

Kyou looks down at the wrapping and box. 

[Sorry Tohru but I have to do this to survive.]

Kyou chuck some rock into the box and wrap the box with the wrapping. He toss the box as far as he could and started running to the opposite direction.

"KYOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? IM COMING SO WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

Kagura starts running to the direction of the box while Kyou runs the other way.

[THANK GOD!! Now where to go next?? Who cares, lets just keep running.]

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- At School -

[A mouse plushie? It's pretty cute too and the colour look exactly like my mouse colour too. How did Honda-san find a cute mouse plushie like this. I never could find one when I go shopping, there must be a new shop or something. I'll thank her later again, so sweet to give me this.]

Yuki didn't notice but his face was blushing as he daydreams about Tohru and her gift.

"Psst, why is Yuki-kun blushing? And who dare give our prince that raggy mouse? What an insult!" cried one of Yuki's fan club.

"Shhh, pipe down a bit or he will notice us." cried another one of Yuki's fan club.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"I thought you were looking!"

"I wasn't! I was looking at my Valentine's Day gift for Yuki-kun."

"I was too!"

"I guess I was too so now what?"

"Let's go find him!"

"Okay, lets GO!"

[Why don't those three girls ever leave me alone? They are waiting to give me their gift I bet, its so irritating! Thank god that they didn't notice me walking away but how am I going to hide from them for the whole day? Wait, I think I know.]

Yuki makes his way silently to the school's roof.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

- At Shigure's House -

"Bye Shigure-san! I'm off to school now! Dinner is in the fridge so all you gotta do is heat it up!"

"Bye Tohru-kun!".

Tohru gives one big wave before setting down the road to school. 

[Ahh..... such nice weather this morning and look at the flowers!] 

Tohru held up her hand to let small pink petals float onto her hand. She did a couple of swirl to let the pink petals float around her and from her view, it seems like the petals are wrapping around her.

*Thud*

"Ouch! Awwww, I'm so dizzy from spinning but it's all worth it. I feel so free and oh my the time!."

Tohru jumps up from her position but is still dizzy so she walks wobbly to school.

A dark figure emerges from a bush near the pink flower tree where Tohru was spinning around a moment ago.

"Kawaii, your so Kawaii Tohru-chan. I can't get enough of you for some reason."

[The way you spin around like a child, the way you laugh and smile when you're dizzy. Its just too kawaii. Hmmm, look at the time. I better get going before it's too late.]

The mysterious figure strode over to a nearby tree before giving a big leap onto the tree. Taking a deep breath, he started jumping from tree to tree with ease.

"I'm coming to visit you my angel and I hope its not too late."

With silky hair waiving in the wind, eyes focusing on the trees, lips parting for air and legs leaping with speed. He made it to the school in just a split second. Landing in a deserted part of the school, he straighten his clothes and check if the package is still in his pocket. Checking his watch and nodding with satisfaction that he was early, he peeked around a corner to find no one in sight.

[If I'm correct, no one should be here yet except for Yuki.]

He hears a shuffle ahead of him and saw Yuki jumping up to the roof.

[What's he doing?]

Looking ahead of him, he saw three girls running around with bright packages in their hands.

[They must be the Yuki's fan club that I so often heard about. Guess he was hiding from them, dam those girls. They are making my job much harder!]

The Sohma decided to throw a rock in another direction.

[This should do the trick, man I need to go pass them to finish this.]

Spotting a medium size rock, he grabs it and throws it with all his strength ahead of him. The rock went flying pass the three girls into a far away bush.

"What was that?"

"I think Yuki-kun is over there!"

"Let's go then! Don't waste any time!"

[Good now it's my turn to go, better not let Yuki see me.]

The figure strode quietly across the yard and quickly dash into a hall. He scan the room roughly and started walking. Passing a couple of closed classes, he made it to a hall full of lockers. Taking out a sheet of paper, he walk slowly along the lockers looking for hers.

[Hmmm... where is it? The numbers are jumbled everywhere! Oh wait, there it is!]

He shoves the paper back into his pocket and took out a metal pin but is quite thicker then usual. looking at the lock thoroughly, he shoves the metal into the lock and starts twisting and bending the metal.

*Click*

[Her lock is pretty good and strong!]

Opening the locker he peeks inside. Some envelopes starts falling out, he grabs one and reads the writing. 'To Tohru-chan, from Shinobu Makewaka.' 

[What's this? A love letter? Why are there so many hearts drawn onto this envelope? Dam IT! Who's this guy? I'm going TO KILL HIM!!!]

He crumbles up the envelope without bothering to open it up and reading it. He decided that it was a common thing that cute little girls should be getting constant love letters right? He was boiling on the inside but a part of him awe at the attention his little angel was getting, his feelings was getting too confusing so he brushed it away.

[Now to continue my job before people starts coming.]

He reach into his pocket and pulls out a small pink package with small silver stars printed around it. He feels the ribbon tied around the package with his finger. 

[The ribbon feels so soft, I wonder if her skin feel softer then this? hmmm... I bet her lips are soft too.... dam...i'm daydreaming about her again, if this keeps up I will be busted going through her locker.]

Putting the small box into her locker and making sure that when she open her locket, it won't fall out. Putting back the lock onto her locker and locking it, he glance to his left then to right to make sure that no one is coming. He bends down to pick up the envelopes, which was scattered around from before. He just tore them and chuck them into the bin.

[No one will steal my angel from me.]

A student with many heavy text books walk wobbly towards the locker while peeking to his side to find his locker. He finds his locker but one thing that he didn't find was the mysterious guy who is now gone.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[End Of Chapter Three]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

Hehehehehe.... hope you guys like it that the mysterious guy is in this chapter. Sorry that the chapter wasn't all on him but I think half of it was. I think I have decided on who the mysterious guy is but that you will have to wait to find out whom but for now, please wait for the next chapter and I might drop off some clue to who it is. ^_^ BUH BYE!!

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE gUyZ aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg My FiRsT FiC!

****

=[Blue Tiger]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*


	4. Message

****

=[MEASAGE]=

Sorry guys/girls but there won't be any update for the next 2 or 3 weeks, however, if i do have time then i will update. Can't say when but i will try to do so and oh yeh, my reason for the pause is that my half yearly exam is coming up and will last up to two weeks... -_- .... soooo tired, studying all night and stuff so i hope you guys can wait and also forgive me. I **PROMISE **that when the 2 or 3 weeks are past, i will update with a couple of chapters and it may be very long. GOMEN for the hundredth time but please be patient. ^_^ and i would like to thank these cool reviewers for reviewing, like i said before: **I LOVE YOU! **hehheheh and thank you to those who kept reading my fic!!! ^_^ Oh! Oh! and also to mention that i know that the guy can be a bit emotional but that doesn't stop the fact that he has to be emotional on the outside too. He can be emotional on the inside but act differently on the outside. Do you understand where im getting at??.... Like he can hide what he feels and the secret he has just like Yuki, hiding his emotion and hiding his true self from other people..... hope your not confused but yeh... Thanks for reading....

****

Runic: Hehehehe, how nice of you to actually stay up late to read my fic! And on a school night too? KAWAII!!!

****

Miaka: ^_^ Sorry to keep you hanging there for a while but please hang on a bit more and i will update as soon as possible.

****

Sleeping Tiger: Yay! Another tiger lover! im not a tiger myself but i do really love them! And thanks for your encouragement!

****

Yukari: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I will try to update soon!!! (Sweat Drops) Im in real trouble if i don't update aren't i? GOMEN! Hehehehehe.....

****

Carter Tachikawa: Thanks for saying that my grammar isn't that bad, i still know it is but still, your too kind to say that... *snif snif* but also sorry that this can't be a Kyou x Tohru fic since the mysterious guy was watching Tohru with Yuki and Kyou.... GOMEN...

****

Water Guardian: I thought that you guys/girls wouldn't see any humour in my fic but i guess i was wrong but however, there might be some angst somewhere but not yet. Plus i never knew that the suspense was that dreadful?!?.... Hehehehe and please don't worry about what you wrote earlier, and please don't apologise!!.... its not your fault!! Im the one who should be apologising..... ^_^ but i promise that i will update soon...!!! 

****

Sailor Panda: Thanks for being interested in my story, and i'm glad that you are enjoying it so far!! ^_^ and also to add that im glad you are enjoying it since you are one of my favourite author!! ^_^ (honest)

****

Duos_Bunny: Awww, please don't be sad.... will it make you happy if i promise that i will update soon????.....

****

Mae: Awww don't cry just hang on okay?

****

Serena: Dying to know???..... its not what i think is it???... you won't die on me will you??? o_O

****

Hungry Marshmallow: A stalker??? o_O OH MY GOODNESS!!......

****

Chibiookamigirl: I like the idea of Akito falling in love with Tohru.... KAWAII!!!

****

Chryan: Sohma Ritsu.... Hmmmm... you will have to wait and see ne??

****

Kitsune_me: Ayame???..... Hmmmm.... you will also have to wait and see.....

****

Neko-Vixen: Haru...... Hm,mmmmmmmm.... wait and see!!! ^_^

****

Venla: Haru.... kekekkeke wait and see!!! ..... ^_^

****

Fern Scorpio: WOW... alot of people wants it to be Haru!! ... but im so sorry that you will have to wait and see.... ^_^


	5. Chapter Four

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

SURPRISE!! I actually found some time to add in another chapter... ^_^ I'm so surprise to actually find out that you guys still have something to say even though I didn't get the chance to update but don't worry because this is the next CHAPTER! God I love you guys/gals!!! Oh and thanks for wishing me luck in my exam! It's tomorrow already! Ack! I'm sorry to those who were upset when I said that I won't be updating for at least 2/3 weeks but I tried! And let see, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible yeah?? Enjoy reading!! ME LOVE YOU!! Hehehehhehe.... ^_~

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[Chapter Four]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- At School -

"Phew! I actually made it in time"

[But I couldn't help it, I wish I could have the whole day off so that I can enjoy a peaceful walk around the forest.]

Tohru wiped her sweat from her face with a tissue and glanced at the mirror. Her face was pinkish due to her running, she was late and had to run to make it in time to school. Tohru reached into her backpack and pulled out a paper, she did a couple of folding and it was finished. 

[Ahhhh..... this will help me cool down a bit before going to class.]

She started waving the fan back and forth while walking out of the girl's toilet. She was about to turn a corner when one of her classmate ran right into her.

*OOOFFFFFF!!!!*

"Gomen Tohru-kun! But I was finding you to tell you that our Math teacher is sick and cannot teach us today."

"Eh? Oh how bad! Is she all right? I hope she's okay but who is going to teach us today then?"

"Oh, yeah that was what I was going to tell you about. There isn't any available teacher today, so this means that we get to have a free period."

"Really?"

"Yep! Oh and I gotta go Tohru-kun. I need to find the others to tell them this."

"Hai, bye"

Tohru's classmate speeds off around a corner and was gone.

[This is a good opportunity for me to relax a bit and think about how to give the rest of the Valentine's Day gift to the others but I wonder where Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are at the moment?]

Tohru was about to keep walking when a gust of wind brushed by her. She looked to her right and saw that one of the school's window was wide open and was blowing all the paper off the billboard. Tohru walked towards the window to close it when something bright caught her eye. Leaning forward a bit more, Tohru still couldn't make out what it was. After shutting the windows and bending to pick up the fallen paper, Tohru made her way down the hall towards her locker. Since she won't be having math today then she won't be needing her textbook. 

[Should I put the gifts in the locker too? Or will it damage it? Err... I think I will keep it with me.]

When Tohru reached her locker and undid the lock, she was surprise to find at least a dozen letters fall out.

[Oh my! What are all these? Letters from who? And why are there so many?]

Glancing at some of the letters, she knew that it was one of those love letters. Tohru was never the type to just chuck them away but she was also curious about what they say. She normally would read them and understand what they are trying to say, if she had the time then she would answer them but in a nice and non-rejecting way of course. She was known for not rejecting love letters but for replying and making the owner of the letter feel good. 

Carefully placing the letters into her bag, Tohru noticed something pinky in one of the lockers corner. Tohru reached in and pulled out the box.

[OH MY! I wonder who this is from, could it be for me? It's in my locker but it could be a mistake.... and how did they put it in my locker????? o_O]

Quickly staring to the left then to the right, Tohru shoved the package into her pocket. She was bright red because it was for her! She had seen her name on the package in silver writing and wasted no time to hide it from anyone who happens to be watching her.

[I'll open it later.... but I wonder who it is from?]

Shoving her math text book in her locker and making sure to carefully lock it since the only thing that she could think of right now of how the package made it into her locker was that she had carelessly left her locker unlocked. The fan wasn't helping her cool down so she decided to take a stroll around the school's yard. That also reminded her to go and see what had caught her eyes from before.

Tohru jogged a bit down the stairs and walked towards the school's yard. She looked around a bit to see if anyone is around but no one was in sight. Sighing, she walked towards the area where she had seen something bright. 

Sitting onto the nice and lustrous grass, Tohru scanned her surrounding. 

[There it is!]

Her eyes were caught by a very bright and pinkish flower. It was however strange since it was situated by itself away from other plants and was quite bigger than any other flowers she had ever seen. She had the urge to walk over to it and pick it but she refused because it was too beautiful and if she was to pick it then it will die later on. It was the only flower and she didn't want it to die early, she wanted to admire its beauty and just take a peaceful time taking in its innocent feature.

A rustling sound brought her to alert. 

[Was it the wind? But the wind is very gentle at the moment, the sound was caused by a much stronger force than the wind...... could it be someone??]

The sound came again, which caused Tohru to jump abit and now her heart was thumping violently. She tilted her head upward to find the source of the sound but was only faced with a male figure sitting on one of the branch.

"EEEPPPPP!!!!!"

She tried focusing to look at the figure more closely but had a hard time doing so since the sun is shining brightly at her through a gap in the leaves. She held up her hand to block out the sunlight but it did little help to her. The figure moved a bit, she could only see his outline. He was sitting on one of the thicker branch and had one of his leg dangling off while the other leg is bended towards his chest and both of his hand is wrapped around the bended leg. His dangling leg is swaying back and forth in a slow rhythm.

"Ano... h..e..l..l..o?" stammered Tohru.

She was shocked out of her wits when she found out that someone was there all these time without her knowing. It did scare her a bit but the thought of a person in her school at this time could only be someone from her class calmed her down. The figure didn't seem to answer her and that made her nervous. She started fiddling with the hem of her skirt while a faint blush crept across her cheeks. The figure kept looking at her and she was getting very nervous and embarrassed.

[Why isn't he talking? Is he even in my class? I'm trying to ask him who he is but he won't talk to me.... I think he does know that I am here. He is staring at me but I can't see his face or uniform at all! Wow, I can feel my face burning up now..... OH NO! My nose is itchy! Should I scratch it or just let it tickle away?]

Tohru looked up to the figure again, she noticed that his hair is swaying in the breeze while his clothes are fluttering in the direction of the wind. She blushed harder, even though she can't see him clearly, his figure and outline makes him look mysterious and handsome.

[He looks like one of those handsome knight who protects his kingdom..... he seems relaxed and calm!]

Tohru's heart skipped a beat when the wind blew a strong breeze towards him, which caused the leaves to move to one side, letting the light shine on him a bit more. Tohru got only a glance at his beautiful eyes before it was gone again.

[His eyes! I think I have seen it somewhere before! So nice and deep with emotions.... or is it calmness??....]

Tohru was about to ask who he is but that tingly itch on her nose had gone worse. 

"Achoo!", Tohru had her eyes closed when she sneezed lightly. She reopened her eyes again but to find only emptiness on the branch.

[W...Where did he go?]

Tohru scanned the whole yard for him but he was no where to be seen.

[That was kinda strange, who was he and why didn't he say anything to me? And how did he disappear just like that? Oh... im really confuse or could it be just my imagination all these time?]

Tohru turned back to where she was looking at the bright before and found the flower missing! 

"What? What happened to it?"

Tohru placed both her hands behind her and was about to lean on it when something soft brushed against her palm hand. She shot straight up and peered behind her. 

[HUH?]

There lies the beautiful pink flower she was observing from before. However, there was something else with it. A silky pink ribbon was tied to it and a cute bell was tied onto the centre of the ribbon. Tohru was too shocked to even reach out for it.

[How on earth did it get there? Did...did that guy from before did it? I'm so confuse!]

Tohru worked up some courage to reach out and hold the flower in her hands. The bell gave out a tiny jingle when Tohru held it to her nose to breathe in the scent.

"How sweet...."

Her mind was asking too many question that she decided to just ignore it since the reason she wanted to come here was to relax a bit and enjoy her free period. She wanted to ponder about the mysterious guy and flower later but she couldn't help fiddling the flower though.

Tohru once again placed her hands behind her and leaned onto it. The breeze gently lifted her hair and stroked it to one side while some went across her skirt and caused it to flutter gently. Tohru closed her eyes and her muscle went soft and relaxed.

[Hmmm...that...that guy.... he was pretty strange but I couldn't help but think that he is cute and gorgeous. Is that a bad thing Okaa-san? I couldn't help it... though. So many weird things had happen today, like that mysterious guy, the flower and that present in the locker... OH YEAH.... I nearly forgot about it!]

Tohru reopened her eyes. Everything was so blue! She waited until her eyes readjust itself and then reached into her pocket to pull out the small pink box. 

"I wonder what's inside but importantly who it is from"

Tohru observed the box carefully, she stroke the silky ribbon which was clear. A smile crept across her face, the ribbon was somehow nice and that made her feel warm inside. Tohru pulled one end of the ribbon and the whole ribbon just slipped off the box and fell on her lap. The box was the only thing stopping her from knowing what was inside the box. The box was small and fitted perfectly in her hand. Tohru had the urge to shake it to guess what is inside but her hand refused since she didn't know what was inside and it could break if she did so.

[My heart is thumping so much! I must calm down....]

Taking a few breath in and out, Tohru calmed down a little. Looking back at the box, she held the lid and slowly tilted it up. The lid fell off and a small letter was revealed. Tohru curiously took the letter and found that something else was beneath it. Putting the small letter on her lap, Tohru stared at the object in the box. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Okaa-san! Can this be true? But I don't deserve anything this beautiful!" whispered Tohru.

There lying in the small box, situated on a puffy cushion with glitter sprinkled around it was a ring. Tohru was shaking with overload shock. Taking out the ring and holding it closer to see the detail clearer, Tohru gaped in shock. 

[IT'S W..W.......WHITE GOLD???!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!! HOW CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SOMETHING THIS EXPENSIVE?????]

She was bewildered or more like half dead by just looking at the fine carving and texture of the ring. She was just feeling and stroking the ring when she saw a glimpse of a small carving on the inside. Turning the ring onto its side, Tohru went bright red when she read what it says. 

****

=[MY ANGEL, MY ONLY ANGEL]=

[ANGEL? How can I be an angel? I'm clumsy and stupid! But ... but its very sweet.......]

Tohru placed the ring back into the box and set it on her lap. Looking at the letter in curiosity, Tohru picked up the letter and opened it slowly. The letter was just plain white with Tohru's name written on it. Tohru pulled out the small letter inside the envelope and opened it. Tohru stared at the letter with a surprise expression. the letter was so neat and kinda longer then all the other letters she usually received.

The letter reads:

****

==={@*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@}===

****

To Tohru-Kun,

I presume you have already seen the present I have given you. Please accept it and please do not say that you don't deserve it because you do. If you don't deserve it then you won't be receiving it right? So don't say it but just accept it, it will make me very sad if you don't accept it. As you can see, I don't have any courage to give it to you in person but had to cowardly put it in your locker. I know you are very curious to who I am but I am sorry that I can't tell you that. I have many reason for my decision but I won't go through them in the letter, it will only just worry you more. I have a feeling that you have a brief idea of how much the ring cost but please, just ignore it. Money is nothing compared to the feelings I have for you. I know that today is Valentine's Day and that it is a day where girls give boys a gift but I couldn't help it so I just gave you it to show that there is someone who have very strong feelings for you, stronger than any other guys who had ever spilled out their feelings for you. I hope that you're not mad at me for doing this and I'm sorry again that my identity will have to be a secret. 

Take care my sweet angel.....

PS. Please promise to wear it with you forever, I know that I'm asking too much but please wear it... I'll see you around... 

BYE BYE

^_~ ···=··=··=[Secret Admirer]=··=··=···

==={@*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@}=== 

Tohru just stared at it in shock, she couldn't believe what it had just said. Secret admirer? She didn't know what to say or do! It was so shocking, this was the first time she had ever come across a letter like this. Normally the writer would review his true identity but this writer didn't want to. Is he scared of something? She just didn't know what to think.

[I don't know what to say about the letter but I will promise that I will wear it. Lucky that the writing is on the inside or people will be very curious to what it says and will ask me heaps of question. Somehow, somewhere in my heart, I feel very sorry for the writer. I don't know why but he sounded so sad and scared. If only you would allow me to know who you are so I can help you out.]

Tohru's eye was welling up with tears from a mixture happiness, sadness, sorrow and in awe. This mysterious guy sounded so sweet in the letter, even though he didn't write sweet and mushy stuff. The way he wrote the letter was just somehow sweet. 

Tohru wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She had to control herself before someone will think that she is hurt. She was feeling too much different emotion, it was confusing her but somehow the feelings are quite positive. Could it be because of the way the writer wrote the letter or could it be from all the events that had happened to her today. She didn't want to spend the whole day wondering so she shook her head and concentrated on the box. She might as well put it on now, he could be anyone and she doesn't want him to be disappointed when he finds out that she isn't wearing it.

Tohru slowly placed the ring on the ring finger of her right hand. It was a perfect fit! A tear slid off her cheek and fell onto her lap. She was crying again and this time it was because the ring was so beautiful and she doesn't deserve anything beautiful like this. But no, she must listen to what the writer had said. He doesn't want her to think like that, don't think about the price but think about the amount of feelings and emotions he had poured into this beautiful ring. The ring is only here because of his feelings for her. 

Tohru smiled, she will always remember this mysterious guy and one day, one day she will find out who he is and thank him or maybe something else far more than just thanking him would occur but that is for later to think about.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[End Of Chapter Four]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Hehehehe, sorry but that's all I can do so far. Its not much but I do hope you're enjoying my story so far!!..... Take care people and thanks again for reading!! .... ^_^

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE gUyZ aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg My FiRsT FiC!

****

=[Blue Tiger]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*


	6. Chapter Five

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

HEWO! ..... Oh my goodness.... i know that i got some studying to do and my exam has already begun but i couldn't help it..... i need to type something before i go nuts from studying too much so here it is... the next chapter and oh! oh! I hope you wouldn't get annoyed with this but i really want to say thanks to those reviewers.... ^_^ ..... Hey... you know what???? I LOVE YOU!!! *Muahz* Hehehehehehehe...... *Glomps the reader* hey but you know what again? Too much talking so lets stop the chit chat and lets have more action!! Or romance??....I dunno so lets continue the chappy!! ^_^ "Cha la la la la" - Tohru sings this in the anime series....Vewy KAWAII!!!!

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[Chapter Five]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- Somewhere -

[I...i can't believe that i actually did that just then! Where did that blast of courage came from? God.... that was really risky! What if she decided to stand up and walk to me? She would have seen my face for sure! ARRGGGHHHH!!!!..... This is so frustrating! just by looking at her sitting there alone just makes me want to jump down and join her..... but she will ask too many question and maybe i won't have the appropriate answer to it. But....but Tohru....... i want you so MUCH...... i want to make you mine so the others would back away and i will be the only person for you to love.... is that possible? Can my one and only dream come true? I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E........ it will never happen with the way its going now. I have made my choice but i....can't ...help....myself from wanting to be close to her.]

He stopped where he was walking to and laid his eyes on a small clearing full of lustrous grass. Shoving his hand into his pockets, he walked over to the grassy area and sat down. He crossed his long legs in a 'x' shape and brought his right hand up to his chin. Moving his right elbow so that it was supported by his leg, he rested the chin onto his hand and sighed.

[I should be back by now but i don't think anyone would even notice that i'm gone. I wonder if Tohru will wear the ring? Can i possibly think that Tohru would be mine if she wears that ring? I hope so...... and what will be her answer if someone ask about the ring? ...... I'm sure asking a lot of question.....]

He untwined his crossed legs and stretched it out towards him in a parallel line. Tilting his head upwards to face the sky, he placed both his hands behind his head and just leaned back against the grass. 

[It's only been nearly an hour already and i'm having this strange feelings that i haven't seen her for years! Even looking at that cute little cloud floating up there reminds me of her...... is this normal??? Hehehehe... narh, it is normal.... everyone should experience this at least once in their life time. Awe man.... i can't even last a minute now without thinking about her.]

He brings up one hand from behind his head and writes Tohru's name in the air with a heart around it to finish it off. He smiled when a white butterfly fluttered past his new creation of Tohru's name in the air. The breeze started to pick up, his hair danced around in one direction. He returned his hand back to his head and slowly closed his eyes.

[Tohru.... you looked at me yet you couldn't tell who it was because of the sun light hitting your beautiful eyes. Thanks to the sunlight, i could clearly gaze at your beautiful face and take in all your perfect curves and texture of your face. It didn't last long but it was enough to have me memorize everything about your face, it would have been better if the sun shone on your whole body but i won't be greedy about that... god....Tohru... why did you have to look up at me with innocent eyes and squint cutely at the sunlight? That drove me to the wild side and if you kept that up, i wouldn't know what to do at my next action. thank goodness you sneezed which gave me some time to escape and leave that pretty flower you were gazing at before. I was pretty lucky that i decided to sit up in that tree, i didn't know that you would be sitting there but it was worth it. I must admit that i was trying to keep quiet while gazing at you, but it failed later on. Will you go through the trouble of finding out who was with you? I mean, i did tell you that trying to find out who i am will cause trouble but will that actually stop you from finding out who i am?? Are you going to take that chance to meet me???...... Im...getting sleepy.... hope i can dream about her again...... ]

He takes in a deep breathe and relaxed as sleep starts taking over his body. His breathing slowed down while his body went limpy.

"Tohru....my....angel...." whispered the sleepy figure before sliding off to sleepy land.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- At School -

Tohru waved bye to Kyou and Yuki as the school's bell rang for end of school. Tohru had already explained to Yuki and Kyou about going after school to give the other Sohmas their Valentine's Day gift. Both Yuki and Kyou nodded and told her to take care before walking in the opposite direction back to home. Tohru cheerfully trots along the sidewalk while clutching her a bag full of Valentine's Day gifts. She had already placed the mysterious gift into one of her pockets and the letter in it's box. She really wanted to have time to ponder about who was he and who gave the gift but she had other things to do first before approaching that.

"Hmmm..... where was the Honke situated again?"

Tohru placed a finger to her chin and started tapping it, she remembered what the honky looked like but her direction is a bit wrong. It could be because she took a wrong turn or missed a turn but that she didn't want to think about because now she was lost and needed to find her way or it will be too dark and dangerous. Tohru takes a big gulp before turning a corner while hoping that it will lead her to the right place.

After turning a corner, she was about to scan the surrounding to find out where she is now but instead she saw a blurry figure walked straight into her so she waited for the impact when nothing happened at all. Her eyes were shut when she saw the figure walking into her so she slowly opened her eyes to only be faced with someone's chest, Tohru noticed that she had bumped into a male. She could feel the person holding her by the shoulder to stop her from crashing into him. Her cheeks reacted immediately when she could feel his gaze on her, her cheeks turned from a pinkish colour to a hot red.

"Go...men.... i didn't mean to bump into you and i'm so clumsy for not looking where i walk and ......"

Tohru was too concentrated in babbling her sorries that she didn't even look up to see who she had bumped into. The person just smiled at her apologies and slowly removed one of his hand from her shoulder to place it lightly on her cheek. He could feel the heat radiating from it. This brought Tohru back from her babbling world to the reality, his hand was on her cheek and he was caressing it too! She could have sworn that she was more red than a tomato.

"It's okay, really... it's not your fault Honda-san...." whispered the stranger.

He knows her name? That means he knows her! she was jumping with joy on the inside but her mind told her that she doesn't even know who it is if she doesn't take a look. Her eyes had a small portion of tears since she was happy to find someone who can help her but mostly because she was getting scared of this strange place. His touch was so nice against her cheek, he was gently rubbing it while quietly shushing her to stop babbling on her apologies. She wanted to see who is he but her shyness of the way he was comforting her stopped her. She was also too ashamed of the way she acted to look at him. 

"I'm really sorry...... please... i'm really sor..."

Tohru's sentence was cut off when his hand moved from her cheek to her lips. He was placing a finger on her lips to cut off her sentence, he had to make sure that it wasn't her fault and no harm was done.

"Would it make you happy if i said that it's both our fault for not looking when turning a corner?"

Tohru was stunned, it can't be his fault too! It was only hers and it will be her blame too. Her eyes started swelling up in tears that it was her fault and that this very nice person is trying to take some of her blame. No, she won't let that happen, not after what he had done and his kind gesture of sharing the blame.

"No... it's my fault, please don't take part of it. I don't want you to do that."

This only made the stranger to smile more as he wiped away Tohru's tears that had made it's way down her red cheeks.

"No Honda-san, it's not right that you take all the blame since it was my fault too. I know my own mistakes."

Tohru was not convinced by this so she was about to deny what he said when he spoke up first.

"Ne Honda-san, are you saying that i'm a liar and that i don't know from what's right and what's wrong?"

This caught Tohru off guard, she would never do that especially to someone who is kind as him. She looked up from where she was staring at the ground and stared at the stranger in shock.

"H...Hatsuharu-kun??"

"Yep, that's me"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hatsuharu-kun! I didn't know it was you! I was too ashamed to even look at who i just bumped into and i'm..."

"Stop that Honda-san, stop apologising and just agree that it's both our fault"

"I..i can't..."

"So you are calling me a liar then?"

"Ahh...no, i would never do that!"

"Then it's settled, it's both our fault"

"...............Okay Hatsuharu-kun but..."

"No Honda-san, don't talk about it anymore"

"Err...rrrr....okay..."

"So why are you wondering around the street?"

"I was trying to find the Sohma's resident but i guess i got lost along the way. Why is Hatsuharu-kun walking around the street too? Is Hatsuharu-kun going home?"

"Uh, i was going home but it seemed that i got lost too"

"Oh i see, so both of us are lost! We can help each other find our way back okay Hatsuharu-kun?"

"Uh.... okay then and just call me Haru since it's a mouthful to call me Hatsuhrau." 

Tohru nodded and smiled cheerfully at Haru. His hand was still on her lips while the other still on her shoulder, Tohru blushed even harder now at his action. However, Haru did know this but didn't want to show that he is doing this on purpose. He was pretty much surprised when he saw Tohru walking straight into him, thanks to his quick martial skills he was able to stop her in time. A strange feeling rippled through his body as Tohru's beautiful eyes stare at him with innocents. He realised that she was confused by his hands on her lips and on her shoulder so he just placed them back to his side and smiled at her.

"Gomen Honda-san..... I didn't mean to scare you like that.... are you okay now?"

"Uh huh, don't worry about it Haru-kun and also please call me Tohru"

"Uhhh....okay T-o-h-r-u-k-u-n?"

"Hehehehe... call me that from now on"

"Call me Haru from now on too then"

"Okay!"

Haru held out his hand.

"Lets go find the Honke together"

"Un, Hai!"

Tohru blushed again as she placed her hand into Haru's. Haru smiled and turned around to start walking in any direction he sees first. Tohru blushes even more at the firm and manly grip of Haru's hand, it always seems to feel good when ever a male holds a female's hand. It could be that because male's hand are much bigger and warmer than females which makes them feel well secure and protected behind those firm grip.

[Hmmmm..... this feeling, it's very new to me. His hand feels so warm and nice but i wonder where we are going. I don't mean to be rude but wouldn't Haru would just make us more lost? No, i will not say anything like that. I should just let him lead me since he does seem a bit happy that he is leading. I hope we can make it in time or just before dark, i think Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun can manage without me for one night i mean i'm just there to help out but really, they are capable of cooking dinner and washing dishes right? I have faith in them!..... Haru-kun..... i still don't understand his action from before. His touch was so nice and caring and his tone was nice and calm, very different then the way he talks to Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun. This is the first time he ever showed me his other side but.....i'm also curious about the feelings i got just then when he touched my cheeks and placed his fingers on my lips. Is it natural to feel this way? I...i felt......like......i....wanted.......to forget everything and just lean into him.........]

Tohru shakes her head furiously.

[I shouldn't be thinking like that! That's not me at all! What is going on Okaa-san! This strange feeling that is just making me want to feel it again......]

Haru glanced to his back to check on Tohru, seeing her deep in thought he smiled. He tugged her hand lightly and started towing her around many corners until they reached a familiar gate.

"Haru-kun! Thank you very much!"

"No problem at all! But what does Tohru-kun want to do in a place like this?"

"I have a gift for everyone for Valentine's Day!"

"Huh? But i thought that you weren't suppose to do that anymore"

"Well but i can't help it! Gomen Haru-kun but i love doing things like that and OH! Since Haru-kun is here, i want to give you something."

"Uh?"

Tohru plunged her hand into her bag and started rummaging through the bag and shot up smiling with a black and white package in her hand. Haru looks at it confusingly while scratching his head.

"This is for you Haru-kun! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"Why thank you Tohru-kun"

Haru took the package from Tohru and squeezed it.

"It's soft"

"Yep so it won't break and it will last forever! But if Haru-kun wants, he can open it later"

"Okay"

Haru just stared at the package with a soft happy expression. Tohru is surely special, other girls in school always gave him chocolates which was too typical and it was just wearing him down. But this, this was something very different. He wanted to open it now but decided not to since he knows that it will be something surprising and unexpected which might cause him to feel emotional. That is one side of him that no one not even his parents would know about, he may seem dull and just plain scary on the outside but on the inside he does feel and care deeply not to mention emotionally. Tohru have this way of making him feel strange feelings whenever she's near or even glance at him.

"Thank you Tohru-kun"

"Oh and can Haru-kun just bend down a bit?"

"Errr...okay"

Haru bended down a bit to be eye level with Tohru. Tohru smiled brightly before giving a sweet peck on his cheek, Haru just looked at her confusingly before realising that it came with the gift. An idea popped up in his head, he reached out to Tohru's head and pulled her face close to his. Tohru's face burned up in flames as his face got nearer and nearer until they were nose to nose. Tohru tried backing away to Haru's sudden action but his hand behind her head held her in place. Slowly she stared at Haru's eyes gazing at her while his lips were a mere cm away from hers. Tohru quickly closed her eyes, ready for what ever Haru was planning to do. Haru looked at her closed eye and chuckled before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Tohru's eye shot open and stared confusingly at Haru. Haru had already let go of Tohru and was waving to her with the package she had given while mouthing: "Arigato Tohru-kun" before disappearing around a corner to take a short cut to his house.

She thought that he was going to kiss her on the lips but he kissed her on the cheek instead! That was very confusing but Tohru just smiled and held her cheek where Haru had kissed it from before.

[Somehow i feel a bit disappointed that Haru-kun didn't kiss me there. But if he did then that would mean that he would be taking my first kiss..... i wonder how it feels to be kissed? Hmmmm..... i should stop standing around..... lets see... oh yeah! I need to give the rest of my present to the others.]

Tohru gently pushed the huge door of the gate and peeked in. Beautiful sights immediately welcomed her with many sakura trees filled with blooming pink flowers which danced and swayed in the cool and gentle breeze. Tohru stepped inside and closed the heavy door behind her, she shivered lightly at the coolness of the breeze. Thousands and thousands of pink petals swayed past her as a gust of wind blew by, Tohru quickly placed a hand on her skirt when a much stronger gust of wind charged at her. In an instant, the wind died and returned to just light breeze flowing by.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[End Of Chapter Five]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Phew! That's all i can manage at the moment and plus i'm greatly sorry that i didn't get the chance to reread this chapter and i think there might be some error but ignore them and i'll fix them later on. I am so tired! Hhehehhe didn't mean to just complain like that but it's the stupid exam! 4 down and 2 to go!....... o_O gosh! I never knew that it was going to be this much! And oh yeah! I really love to say this but I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS and of course I LOVE YOU!!! Hehehehehheheh...... ^_^.....see ya nxt time!!

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE gUyZ aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg

****

=[Blue Tiger]= 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*


	7. Chapter Six

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Yay! All my exams are over! I'm just so happy! Hehehehehe..... ^_^ and you know what else does this mean? It means that I can concentrate more on this fic! Kekekekeke.... and guess what? The last day of my exam meant the beginning of my two-week holiday!!! Somehow I'm in a very good mood today..... hehehehehe.... I'm typing while listening to my play list which consist of a mixture of Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese and English songs..... gee I love my play list! Oh sorry.... I'll end my babbling and on with the chapter! Did I mention that I love you? Hehehehe.... thanks reviewers!!! MEH WUB YOOH!!!

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

=[Chapter Six]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- Sohma's Resident -

Slowly walking around, Tohru placed both her hands behind her along with the bag full of gifts. The wind glided around her, wrapping her with its embrace. Her feet taking turn at leading, her left leaded then the right then left then right with slow motion. The sakura trees were lined up in a linear line that leads along a path which lead down to an area full of small houses. The wind picked up again as more sakura petals floated by her, her hair also caught in the breeze just waved gently along with the petals. Closing her eyes, Tohru took in the sweet scent of flowers and smiled. She stopped in her track and opened her eyes.

[I gave Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Haru-kun their gift already so I wonder who will be next? I know, I will give Hatori-san his gift next. I hope he's not that busy at the moment and I really do hope that I'm not distracting him by coming.]

Continuing her stride, she headed to the direction of Hatori's house. Tohru glanced at the sky and noticed that it was still very bright and sighed.

[I hope that I can give everyone their gift before dark]

Turning a corner, she thought she was lost when she spotted a familiar veranda belonging to Hatori. Smiling that she didn't get lost, Tohru went up to Hatori's door and knocked. No one answered so she placed her ears on the screen door and tried to listen for any sound just in case he was busy. No sound came to her ears and was about to leave when a small voice stopped her, it sounded like Hatori's voice but Tohru wasn't certain so she stayed like that a bit longer. The voice swapped from small to loud and she was certain that it was Hatori's voice so she slowly and carefully slide the screen door open and peeked in.

There sat Hatori in one of his favourite chair while talking to someone on the phone. Tohru glanced around Hatori to see if anyone else was with him but found none. Seeing that he wasn't with anyone except for a person on the phone, Tohru opened the screen door more widely to reveal herself to Hatori. Hatori glanced at the door with a surprised expression but that went away in a split second. He smiled at her and motioned her in, Tohru gave him a quick bow before taking of her shoes, walked to the mattress and kneeled down. She had always been a patient girl and beside, it's rude to interrupt anyone who are busy talking which she learnt from her mother. But also it's rude to listen in on other people's conversation but she couldn't help it that the other person on the phone was talking so loud.

Hatori motioned Tohru over and Tohru obeyed. Placing the bag down on the ground, Tohru strode over to where Hatori sat.

"Hello Tohru-kun, make yourself at home"

"Oh thank you Hatori-san but am I bothering you? Is this a bad timing?"

"No no, in fact it's a good timing because...."

Hatori's sentence was cut off when a loud voice screamed from the phone receiver.

"TORI-SAN! IS TOHRU-KUN THERE? HOW COULD YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING HER FROM ME? AND WHY OH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TOHRU-KUN ? WAIT! I KNOW! YOU WANT TO KEEP HER FOR YOUR SELF! WHY TORI-SAN! YOU'RE NOT THAT INNOCENT AS I THOUGHT!!!...... TCH...TCH....TCH!!!!"

".............. Stop yelling Ayame or I won't let you talk to Tohru-kun.........."

"THAT'S NO FAIR TORI-SAN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I BET YOU'RE HANDS ARE ALL OVER HER! ISN'T IT TORI-SAN!"

".......Of all the things you've said, that was the most stupidest thing I had ever heard from you.........."

"AWWWWW.....TORI-SAN! YOU KNOW I WAS ONLY JOKING BUT COME ON! I'M SORRY! IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME THEN I WOULD BE FORCED TO COME OVER THERE AND BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS AND ALSO.........."

"I forgive you"

"WHY TORI-SAN! THAT WAS FAST! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY SENTENCE!"

"You're not talking to Tohru-kun"

"WHAT? WHY? FINE, IF I LOWER MY VOICE WILL YOU GIVE ME TOHRU-KUN?"

"Not give, talking only"

"YEAH.... THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!"

"It didn't sound like it....."

"I WANT TO TALK TO TOHRU-KUN NOW!!!"

Hatori couldn't handle Ayame's yelling anymore so he gave the receiver to Tohru who was just standing there with a blank face and also a blushing cheek. Hatori coughed which brought Tohru back to normal.

"Ayame wants to talk to you but hang up when he makes you feel uncomfortable okay?"

"Uh Hai..."

"Here, sit down while I get something for you to drink"

"Oh don't worry Hatori-san"

"You will need one after talking to Ayame and that reminds me that I really need one right now"

"Are you okay?"

"A headache and that's all, just talk to Ayame while I go take a rest"

Hatori retreated to the kitchen while Tohru was left with Ayame on the phone. Hearing some mumbling and yelling in the receiver, Tohru immediately brought the phone to her ear and sweat dropped when she discovered how loud Ayame was yelling in the phone.

"Ayame-san?"

"TOHRU-KUN! IS THAT YOU? OF COURSE IT IS! I CAN RECOGNISE YOUR SWEET VOICE ANYWHERE!"

"I'm very happy to talk to Ayame-san but can Ayame-san just lower his voice down a bit"

"How is this? Sorry for hurting your ear Tohru-kun but I was so excited to hear that Tohru-kun was there"

"Hai, I was happy to know that I can talk to Ayame-san on the phone but I prefer seeing Ayame-san in person since it's been a long time since I've seen you"

"REALLY? Did you miss me that much? Well NOW! I have no choice but to come over and meet my sweet little princess and we shall never be apart again! WAIT OKAY? I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"

"Errr.... it's okay......"

*Beep....beep....beep....beep....beep*

[I guess I will have to go and tell Hatori-san that Ayame-san is coming over and I sure hope Hatori-san is feeling better....]

Tohru happily turned the phone off and walked over to the kitchen. 

"Uh... Hatori-san?"

"Hm?"

"Ayame-san is coming over"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh god.... just what I need. I guess we would have to wait for him to come now"

"Oh.... is Hatori-san feeling ill?"

"Just a headache and that's all but can I ask Tohru-kun to accompany Ayame for a while?"

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean by that"

"Well, I need a rest and I'm tired so if it's okay could Tohru-kun just keep Ayame busy so that I can have my rest and I will come back down later of course"

"Busy? Like what?"

[Dam.... that didn't come out right.... keep Ayame busy? I shouldn't of said that.... I hope Tohru doesn't think of it the wrong way]

"Like chatting to him... anything that will stop him from coming to me"

"Hai! Hatori-san needs a rest so I will do my best to keep the place quiet"

"Uhn... thanks Tohru-san"

Hatori nodded before retreating to his bedroom and closing the door. Tohru smiled about the fact that Ayame is coming over because she could give him the gift. Hatori will get his later on when he's feeling better. Tohru happily bounced her way out of the kitchen and to the veranda to wait for Ayame. Before Tohru even had the chance to step onto the veranda, Tohru was pulled into a tight embrace but she couldn't see who it was for there was smoke everywhere. The smoke cleared and Tohru frantically looked around her to find who was turned into their jyuunishi form.

Suddenly a form wrapped around her leg, which nearly brought Tohru to faint land, but she recovered straight away when she noticed that it was Ayame in snake form who was grinning at her. Tohru gave a big sigh and was about to kindly ask Ayame to unwrap her leg when....

*POOF!!!*

Tohru was thrown backward onto the ground as a bigger body than hers knocked her down. She immediately knew what had just happened and quickly squeezed her eyes shut but she could feel something strange tangled with her legs. Tohru's cheek went redder then the word red when she realised that Ayame's legs was tangled with hers.

This was the first time that Ayame could remember transforming that fast back to human. He tried standing up after transforming back but his leg got tangled with Tohru's leg instead and his body started losing balance which of course knocked Tohru backward while he was thrown backward too.

[OH MY! Wait till I tell Gure-san about this! Hehehehehe...... and awwwww.... look how cute Tohru is when she realised that I'm naked in front of her while our legs are entwined]

Grinning from ear to ear, Ayame reached over to Tohru's cheek and stroked it. 

"Tohru-kun! Your cheeks are burning! Are you having a fever?" Teased Ayame.

"Eh... no... but please Ayame-san... c..c...can you please change?" Stammered Torhu.

Ayame just evilly grinned when he noticed that no one could stop him from teasing Tohru.

"But Tohru-kun, it feels good to be nude. Don't tell me that you've never felt good being nude?"

"B...but AYAME -SAN!"

"No... its okay... I guess it's too embarrassing for people to admit that nude is pure art and that it's nature's gift that we have this magnificent body"

Tohru couldn't always keep her eyes shut but she had to since it's not right to look at people's nudity and lets just add that Tohru had always been an innocent girl who knows nothing about this. Ayame wanted to tease Tohru some more but he was getting these strange feelings when he noticed how soft and creamy Tohru's skin is against his legs so he slowly untangled their legs and moved away from Tohru to find his clothes.

Feeling very relieved that they weren't in the strange position, Tohru felt herself cool down a bit and her heartbeat decreased.

"Finish Tohru-kun!"

Tohru opened her eyes and was thankful that Ayame was fully dressed. Ayame winked and smiled charmly at her, this of course made Tohru to blush again. 

Ayame chuckled, he really do love teasing her but at times he would wonder if his teasing was just for the fun of it or was it to lure her to him. His feelings were never considered carefully since he spent most of his time teasing everyone or could it be that he is trying to convince himself that his action towards others as a playful joke is just a cover up for his feelings towards them. Actually, he never did get the chance to sit down and ponder about his feelings for others or what they meant to him. His playful and cheerful character had always kept him busy from reaching to this point. 

Ayame quietly strode over to Tohru, placed a hand on her head and smiled cheerfully.

"So where is Tori-san?"

Tohru didn't noticed that he had strode over to her until she felt his hand on her head and cheerfully asked her where is Hatori.

"Oh Hatori-san? He has a headache and is resting in his bed but he said that he wanted to rest and no one is to disturb him because he will come out when he feels better"

"Really? He has a headache? If Tohru-kun say so then I won't come disturb him but did he know that I was coming?"

"Oh of course, I did tell him"

"Very well then, I will wait until he comes out to see me"

"Hai...."

"But Tohru-kun is the very reason that I wanted to come! So what shall we talk about? I know! So what made my sweet little princess come to Tori-san house? Are you sick? No! Don't tell me that my sweet little princess is sick!"

"Ano... I'm not sick"

"What good news! I'm glad that you're not sick since it's not just a silly sickness that will go away"

"Eh... don't worry Ayame-san because I'm not"

"Then what brought you here?"

Tohru tilted her head to think why was she here in the first place. Ayame's hand was still placed on her head but that no one seem to noticed this.

"Ano... I remember! I came here to give everyone their Valentine's Day gift!"

"A GIFT! Oh what a wonderful surprise! Will I be getting any?"

"Of course Ayame-san! Just wait while I go get it"

Tohru left from Ayame's hand and dashed to her bag on the mattress. Rummaging through all the gift, she pulled out a cute grey parcel with little chibi snake decorated around the wrapping. Holding the package close to her chest, Tohru trotted to Ayame and smiled brightly.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AYAME-SAN!"

"I'm so happy! A gift from my most and precious princess!"

Ayame was about to prance around while waving the gift when he felt Tohru pulled on his sleeve. Turning around, he fixed his gaze on Tohru's cute eyes with a confuse expression. Tohru blushed cutely when she realised that he didn't know what she meant so she tugged harder until he was kneeled down on the floor. Tohru smiled even more at his confused face and gave a soft peck on his cheek.

Ayame shot up when Tohru gave him a kiss the cheek and started prancing around while chanting 'Tohru gave me a kiss! Tohru gave me a kiss! Tohru gave me a kiss!'. 

"Ne Tohru-kun, was that wit the gift or was it for me personally?" Grinned Ayame.

Tohru blushed again for the nth time that day. "It's part of the gift Ayame-san"

"So everyone gets it? But I know the one you just gave me was also a personal kiss so I won't tell!"

Tohru just blushed even more now but she couldn't argue with him so she just kept on blushing. Ayame just grinned more at his teasing and happily sat down to open his gift.

"Tohru-kun wouldn't mind if I open it now do you?"

"Of course not! I would really love to see Ayame-san open it"

Ayame smiled cheerfully and started tearing at the wrappings while pretty stars and flowers floated around him. He took off the wrapping and a plain box with little snakes was revealed. Ayame took a closer look at the box and noticed a small writing 'Happy Valentine's Day Ayame-san' in the corner. Ayame opened the lid and just gaped in awe at the cute snake plushie that was staring straight at him. 

[Hang on... whats this on it's head]

Ayame grabbed the small hanging loop on it's head and pulled it up. Straight away he realised that the thing is used for hanging the snake up, the snakes body bounced up and down at every movement Ayame makes. The plushie, just like a snake, has a body that twists around in a circle like a spring and when a breeze passed by the plushie would bounce cutely.

[SO KAWAII! This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever!]

Ayame sprunged up and glomped onto Tohru while squeezing the air out of her.

"I LOVE IT TOHRU-KUN!"

"Heh... I'm glad that Ayame-san loves it..."

*POOF*

There sat on Tohru's lap was a cute snake smiling happily at her. It snuggled around on her lap and gave a happy hiss before sliding off into the kitchen. Tohru understood that Ayame wanted to change in the kitchen so she grabbed his clothes and tossed it onto the kitchen's table and ran out just in case Ayame might changed right in front of her again.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

****

- At Haru's room -

Haru slowly opened his gift and stared at the white box situated on his lap. 'Happy Valentine's Day Hatsuharu-kun!' was written in black on the lid. Using one finger, Haru lifted the lid and smiled happily at the cute and adorably black and white cow. Haru pulled out the cow, brought it up to his face and gave a quick chuckle at the cute face of the cow. It was indeed cute and adorable.

*Tinkle Tinkle*

Haru immediately searched for it's neck and found two small gold bell attached to a white ribbon which was tied around it's neck. 

"Now the cow won't get lost anymore", whispered Haru.

Haru chuckled again at his own statement and wondered if the bell went with the cow when Tohru bought it or did she put it on herself. Haru leaned back onto his bed while clutching the cow to his chest and sighed. 

[Can Tohru actually be this kind and caring? She had always been nice and caring ever since I met her and not once did I ever catch her being mean or uncaring. I've noticed how others treat her and of course I notice their feelings for her too but she doesn't for some reason. I...I'm really confuse at this strange feeling I have, I mean Yuki is my first love and my only love but that was like months ago when I started to stop thinking about Yuki and notice Tohru a lot more than I've expected. That splendid feeling when I'm near Yuki had died somehow and a feeling of just friends had taken over. But that splendid feeling was passed on to Tohru, ever since I met Tohru, that feeling grew stronger and stronger.]

Haru sighed and rolled over to his side while still clutching the cow to his chest.

[Why am I always thinking about this? This is like the 4th time thinking about it. It's the past and I don't want to think about it anymore, it's too confusing! But.... But ever since that decision and promise I made a while ago, life had became more understanding and less confusing. Is it because I had accepted the fact that I'm falling in love with her? I guess that at first I couldn't handle the feelings since I was trying to convince myself that I'm still in love with Yuki. Was that the reason? I don't know anymore.... but it's her for sure now, the only person keeping me alive and happy. She may not know it but she can do all these things without knowing.]

Haru closed his eyes while making his grip on his cow more tighter, like a child afraid of losing his most precious toy.

[I know how everyone feels about her and I notice everyone's action towards her but do they notice my feelings and action towards her? I wonder.........hmmmm.......]

Before Haru could further finish his curious question, his energy had all been used up by all the previous event and now he can't take it any more and had allowed sleep to take over him.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[End Of Chapter Six]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

Oh I'm so happy I finished chapter six now off to chapter seven! Hehehehe... hope you enjoyed this chapter and I LOVE YOU! Hehehe... hope you didn't get scared off by me showing my affection towards you like that.... ^_^ and oh yeah HAPPY EASTER! I know that it's like 5 or less days to go but still.... I wanna say it first in case I don't get the chance to. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!.........

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg

****

=[Blue Tiger]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 


	8. Chapter Seven

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

Hehehehe... i hope you guys/gals don't mind that i make everyone fall in love with Tohru? My my... i'm such a bad person to write a fic that evolves every Sohma male fall in love with Tohru.... but.... i couldn't help it!!!..... _ i love Tohru sooooo much and her personality is so perfect! Well... not perfect but i think you know what i mean....? All the male Sohmas are all so hot and dam cute that i couldn't resist making a little romance scene for each of them with Tohru.... ^_^ and yup yup! All of them have a crush on Tohru!!! Hehehehehe...... ^_^..... oh my goodness!!! I forgot to say that I LOVE YOU!!! Hehehehehe.... *MUAH*

P.S - I couldn't resist the urge to comment on your reviews... 

****

Neko-chan: Actually, i never knew that my fic can make a person guess and ponder that much... am i confusing you guys/gals that much???

Kisu: Hehehehe.. yeh it seems that my stupid mind wants everyone to fall in love with her... Hehehehehe *evil grin*

Lena: You want more fluffiness??? I guess i have to think about that... hehhehe... and the i put the stupid genre as romance/angsty... and so far i don't see much of angsty!!! Maybe i should change it.... hmmmmm....and put more fluffiness????....Hmmmmm... ^_^

Pratz: Oh no, you love Shigure alot??? sorry but there won't be much Shigure in this except for the beginning. Gomen... ^_^

Runic: Only a 4 day weekend??? That's no fair at all!!! If i was you, i will move straight away!!! Narh...hehhehe...i'm just joking

Mae: Hehehehe, your Aki-baby huh??? Hehehheheh... *wails* but he's my aki-baby too!!!* *snif snif* but i guess i can share him with you.... and maybe with all of you out there too but.....but...remember to give him back to me!!! ^_^ hehehhe... joking joking...don't kill me Mae... *peace*

Carta Tachikawa: Yeah, that fic was long but you know what??? I think all my next chapter will be longer... not sure but that's what i reckon... ^_^

*~*~* =[Okay... sorry but that's all about commenting the reviews, i'm so sorry if i didn't comment on your reviews but i'm sure that you rather me continue the story then blab on and on right??? But still... thank you for reviewing!!!]=*~*~* 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[Chapter Seven]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

- Hatori's House -

"I'll be going home now, bye Tohru-kun!"

"Eh? Why? Ayame-san didn't even get the chance to see Hatori-san yet"

"Oh it doesn't matter, if anything goes wrong then Tori-san will have Tohru-kun to look after right? Tori-san only has a headache and i need to go back to my beautiful store"

"Okay then Ayame-san and take care"

"Uh huh, i will and take care of Tori-san and do what ever it takes to make him feel better"

Ayame gave Tohru a quick wink before spinning around and pranced off. Tohru wondered if Hatori is feeling any better so she returned to Hatori's house and took off her shoes before entering the room. Halting to a stop, Tohru remembered that Hatori haven't received his gift yet. Eyes scanning the room, Tohru spotted her gift bag and strode to it. She dunked her right hand into the bag and pulled out another gift box. Tohru closed the bag and happily walked over to Hatori's bedroom but stopped at the door.

*knock knock*

"Hatori-san? It's me Tohru... can i come in?"

Expecting an answer but none came, Tohru became worried and decided to open the door. The door creaked open to reveal a body slumped beneath a thick blanket.

[The door isn't locked? But i was certain that i heard Hatori-san locked it... maybe he unlocked it after wards]

Tohru slowly creped across the room to Hatori's bed. Hatori didn't even move when Tohru placed her small hand on his forehead. He did feel rather warm so Tohru immediately placed her gift down and dashed to the kitchen to grab some medicine. Tohru rushed back in time to see Hatori propped up on one elbow and looked rather helpless.

"Ah! Hatori-san must stay down, an illness must be kept stable at a situation like this!"

"W..what are you talking about Tohru-kun? I feel just......fine.......(groan) actually i feel heavy and dizzy"

Tohru rushed over to Hatori and placed a cool cloth over his forehead before pulling out a nearby chair and sitting on it. Tohru slowly guided Hatori down to his pillow and popped some medicine into his mouth. Hatori automatically accepted the glass of water from Tohru and gulped down the medicine.

"Did Ayame come yet?"

"Oh he did but went home a few minutes ago"

"Really? Did he come to my bedroom?"

"No, he said that he didn't want to bother you and that if you need any help then just ask me"

"Uh okay, but that's okay. I don't need much help but thank you for umm... looking after me just then......"

"Oh it's nothing! Really!"

"Un...."

"And before i forget again, here's your Valentine's Day gift! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY HATORI-SAN!"

A look of shock was plastered on Hatori's face when Tohru pulled out a box and pushed it in his face while smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you Tohru-kun, is this why you came over today?"

"Uh huh! Hope you like it!"

Hatori accepted the gift from Tohru and placed it on his bed.

"You don't mind if i open it later?"

"No, i don't mind at all. What Hatori-san should be doing now is taking a nap"

"But i don't feel sleepy"

Tohru stood up from where she sat and placed both hands on her hips.

"Hatori-san is ill and i cannot let him be more ill by not taking a proper rest"

Hatori stared at Tohru for a few second before obeying. Taking a big sigh, Hatori buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes. Tohru smiled and gathered all the medicine. After returning from the kitchen, Tohru knelt beside Hatori's bed and placed a small peck on Hatori's cheek. Hatori's eyes shot wide open and stared confusingly at Tohru.

"That comes with the Valentine's Day gift"

A blush made its way across Hatori's cheeks before he could realise the heat emitted from his cheek was not because of his illness. 

"Unnnn.. Thank you Tohru-kun but does everyone get the same treatment as i do?"

Tohru gave a light chuckle and placed her cool hand on Hatori's cheek.

"Everyone gets the same treatment but in Hatori's case, his one is a bit more special"

And with that, Tohru gave Hatori a another sweet yet quick kiss on his cheek.

"Get well soon Hatori-san"

By now, Hatori's cheek is a redder colour. Hatori lazily turned around into his pillow and muffled a thank you.

"Ano... Hatori-san? Is Hiro and Kisa home?"

"They're not at home today, they're on a camping trip organized by Akito. Oh and you won't be finding Ritsu or Momiji because they were booted off with Hiro and Kisa"

"Oh, that's too bad then but then can i leave their Valentine's Day gift here with you so that you can give it to them when they come back?"

"Un... just leave them there but don't expect me to give them a kiss"

Tohru giggles uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Hatori-san, you don't need to. Just tell them that i said hi and that i said happy valentine's day to them and i'm sorry that i couldn't give it in person"

"It's not your fault but i will tell them so"

Tohru gave Hatori one last stroke on his hair, got up and walked slowly out of the room. Hatori fell asleep straight away at her soft touch and the painful throbbing in his head didn't let him stay awake. Tohru crept to her gift bag and pulled out Hiro's, Kisa's, Ritsu's and Momiji's gift and placed them on Hatori's table. Tohru placed a finger on her chin and points it to the ceiling when she remembered that Kagura wouldn't be home at the moment because she will be with Kyou. Rummaging through the bag again which consists of only two gifts left, Tohru placed Kagura's gift along with the others while clutching the remaining gift to her chest.

[Okay... everyone has received their gifts except for one... hope nothing will happen but still, everyone deserves to be treated the same no matter if they don't realise that someone out there do care and love them....]

Tohru discarded the gift bag and left Hatori's house with only a box clutched to her chest. Tohru walked back towards the main gate and shivered lightly. The weather had changed while she was at Hatori's house, the cool and gentle breeze had already died down and now only a cold and harsh wind is present. Regretting the fact that she was too stubborn to bring along her jacket, Tohru hugged the box more tightly as an attempt to warm her self up. Walking in quick strides, Tohru rounded a corner to a large veranda.

Tohru stepped inside the dark and cold area and shivered more. It was more colder in the house than outside. Making sure that her footstep is soft and quiet, Tohru padded down the hallway and turned a corner to another long narrow hallway. Her heartbeat increased as she reached the destination of a large sliding screen door. Taking a deep breath, Tohru knocked twice on the screen door.

"Akito-san?"

"Who is it?"

"Honda Tohru, may i come in?"

"Enter" 

Feeling really nervous and scared that she was alone and that no one knows that she was going to come and visit him. Tohru shakily slide the screen door open and stepped inside and carefully slide the screen door shut. Tohru nervously walked to the centre of the room and knelt down. Holding the package to her chest again, Tohru blankly looked around but could hardly see since the room was too dark.

"What is it that you want?"

The soft voice asked her but she couldn't help but paled at the dangerous question.

"It's Valentine's Day today and i came to give Akito-san a gift"

"Valentine's Day? That is a pathetic excuse! You just wanted to come here and make my life more worse than ever! Isn't that right Tohru-kun?"

Tohru winced as the tone of his voice raised. Shaking her head and looking straight ahead, Tohru tried to make out where Akito was but failed.

"No Akito-san, that's not true. I would never even touch that idea, what i just told you is the truth..."

"The truth? What? The truth is that Valentine's Day is just a way of making fun of people who don't have anyone."

"No! That's not true at all!"

"Well then Tohru-kun, tell me what the truth is then"

"The truth Akito-san is that Valentine's Day is a day of appreciation. We give gifts to show how we feel about them but it also doesn't mean that we have to be in love to be able to give gifts. Friendship and families are also important and that giving gifts shows them that we care and that they have someone to turn to if they ever need help. Receiving gifts can make you feel loved and not just a no body. Someone does notice you and you will feel great that there is hope"

".........................."

"Ano, Akito-san? Did i offend you? I'm sorry then.."

"No it's okay"

[He sounds sad and lonely]

"Why do you always see the positive side of everything? Don't you ever look to the negative side? But no.... i don't need your answer... you are already the answer"

Tohru looked around the room confusingly. She still couldn't see and outside is getting dark which was not helping her at all.

"Can you not see?"

"Not really, the room is quite dark"

"I don't like the lights turned on but if you like, you can come over to where i'm sitting"

"I don't think there is any different from where you're sitting"

"Oh but there is, you see Tohru there is a small light shining dimly at you and from where i'm sitting i can see things more clearer"

"Oh you mean that faint light shining at me from outside?"

"Yes, that is the garden lamp. So are you coming or you i have to come and guide you?"

"N..no it's okay, i..i.. can manage"

Tohru stood up and helplessly looked around. She really couldn't even tell if there was a table in front of her or not, she could only see her hands in the dim light. Taking a cautious step forward, Tohru clutched the package more tightly just in case she might knock anything over.

"Just keep walking forward"

"Okay"

Tohru sighed and took a couple of step forward, shutting her eyes just in case she comes in contact with anything hard. A voice chuckled lightly.

"Just keep walking, don't be scared"

"I'm trying but i'm too scared that i might bump into something"

"You won't"

Her mind was spinning so the first thing she does was take a couple of more step before toppling over. Instead of landing onto the hard floor, Tohru found herself held up by two slender, yet strong hands.

"You should take better care of your direction"

"I did walk straight"

"No you didn't, you walked straight at first but you turned left afterwards"

"Gomen Akito-san and thank you for catching me"

"..................."

Akito steadily pulled Tohru to her feet and guided her to his bed. He was sitting there all along while watching Tohru clumsily search her way through the dark room. He nudged Tohru onto his bed and Tohru was too dizzy to notice where she was going just obeyed.

"What's wrong with you? You stopped talking"

"Eh? Oh i'm just dizzy that's all but it's getting better"

"What's that you're holding?"

"Your Valentine's Day gift"

Tohru could kinda see Akito and her dizziness is going away so she handed Akito the package and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Akito-san!"

".............."

Akito grabbed the package and placed it on the pillow.

"What is your reason when it comes to giving out gifts?"

"My reason? I want people to know the feeling of being loved and noticed. Gift is another way of showing my feelings towards them, i just want to make them happy and for them to believe that not everything is impossible. Coming out of your shell and just tell the person how you feel is nothing to be ashamed off"

"So that's what your reason is when it comes to gifts?"

"Hai! but it can be different in other cases but in this case then that is my reason"

"A way of showing your feelings through gifts?"

"Hai"

"..........................."

"Ano, is there something wrong Akito-san?"

"What are your feelings towards me and what do you think of me?"

Tohru stared at him confusingly, that was very unexpected especially from him. Calmly picking out the proper word, Tohru told him her answer.

"I do not think of bad things about Akito-san, Akito-san may be scary and harsh on the outside but to me that is just a shield that means nothing. The real Akito-san is hidden somewhere beneath the shield and that something had happened causing Akito-san to block himself from the truth while burying himself deeper and deeper inside himself"

Akito gazed at her with amusement.

"Really? Is that what you think? So what do you think about the real Akito hiding from the outside world?"

"Well, i think that he is kind, caring and i do not think that Akito-san would enjoy hurting people"

Akito stared at her confusingly. How can she see all the positive side of a person and especially in him. Everyone had always feared him and kept their distance but her, she's really different. Even after he cursed and attacked her, she still have faith in him that he is truly a nicer person but just couldn't show it. Could it be true that he can change and be the person she described him from before? he can't admit it but the way Tohru sees him does matter to him greatly since it's different and more soothing than other's thoughts on him. Is this what Hatori meant when he said that Tohru can ease the pain within people? Can she really do that? If so then he would like to experience it too.

Akito's eyes soften as he leaned forward to Tohru and wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tohru just gaped in shock as she felt Akito hugged her tightly but felt a sad and lonely feeling coming from his hug. Tohru moved her hands to Akito's back and massaged it gently. Akito closed his eyes and could feel his mind clearing as the gentle hand rubbed his back. It felt good and he didn't want her to stop but this isn't right! He should be the beast who destroys people's life and hope but instead here he is, like a child. A child with a dark pain, a pain that had swallowed him whole and now all he need is someone to come and release him. Her and only her. She is the only person who can do this to him, not his mother, just her. His mind had refused to accept the fact that he needs her to ease his pain but now he has the power to overcome that wretched mind and allow his heart to fully overtake his mind. No more will he push away and neglect her anymore, he will accept her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean by that Akito-san?"

"Why? Why do you make me feel so warm and relaxed? I should be cold and harsh, yet here i am. I don't feel the anger inside of me when you're here now. Is this some kind of dream?"

"No Akito-san, this is what i meant when i said you have a real personality buried deep inside of you and now that you have accepted the fact that your cold and harsh personality isn't the real you, realising this gave your inner self the power to rise and overtake the darkness"

"That may be only a part of the true reason"

"Hm?"

"You"

"Huh?"

"You, you are the one who gave me strength... promise me that you will never leave me"

"Of course Akito-san, if you accept me then i won't leave you"

Akito hugged Tohru more tightly and slide closer to her. 

[Her body feels so warm and nice, it feels so good... i don't want it to go away]

[Akito-san must feel great pain for him to be this open to me. I must help him, just like okaa-san! Okaa-san, you've always said that helping those in need is the most precious thing you can do to make a person feel better. That is what i'am going to do! I will help Akito-san and be by him when ever he needs me]

Tohru stopped her rubbing and hugged Akito tightly. Tohru blushed furiously when she felt Akito hug more tightly causing their chest to crush each other. Slowly, Tohru started stroking his hair slowly while humming a song her mother once hummed when she was still little.

Akito and Tohru stayed in the same position for at least a couple of minutes when someone knocked on the door. Akito lazily released Tohru and stared at the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry Akito-san but your dinner is ready"

"Leave it near the door"

"Hai"

A couple of shuffling was heard and the maid was gone. Akito got up and smoothed out his kimono avoiding her gaze while doing so. He was embarrassed that he had been too open to her and now she will go and tell everyone.

"Are you afraid Akito-san?"

Akito's eyes widened at her question. What does she mean if he is afraid? Afraid of who?

"Afraid?"

"Afraid that you've shown me how different you are"

"What do you mean different?"

"Just then you weren't mean and harsh. You acted lost and lonely"

"How dare you say those things!"

Akito jerked backward when he realised that he had done again. Screaming in a harsh tone was one thing he cannot control and it comes out easily. His face softens when he notice Tohru winced at his tone.

"Gomen Tohru-kun, i.. i.. didn't mean to do that"

"No, it's okay Akito-san. I think i understand why"

"You do?"

"I think i do but i will change that, i will help you control that anger. I will help you Akito-san... will you let me?"

Akito stared at her with shock. After what he had done to her, she still wanted to help him? God, he doesn't deserve this! He's cruel, he deserve to die! She shouldn't waste her time, he will only hurt her again and this time he will regret it more than ever.

"I don't want you to be hurt"

Tohru gaped at him in shock. Hurt her?

"Akito-san should have faith in himself"

"Faith... that's impossible"

"No Akito-san, i will be here to support you. We will work together"

That sounded so good to his ear but will it work out? There have been so many opportunities in the past that he had thrown away. Now will be the last time he will be ignoring it, he will accept this new opportunity and become a better person even if it meant trying to change his personality just to be with her.

Akito held his hand out to Tohru.

"Yes, lets work together"

Tohru smiled and happily accepted his hand. Akito pulled Tohru to her feet and led her to the screen door. Pulling the screen door open, Akito and Tohru helped each other with preparing the already waiting food.

"Will you join me for dinner?"

Tohru glanced at the food, it wasn't meant for two people.

"No, it's alright Akito-san"

Akito frowned at Tohru and placed a bowl in front of her.

"I can never finish the whole mean by myself, it will be a waste if you don't join me"

"But really, it's okay"

"Then i won't eat until you agree to join me"

Tohru had no choice so she picked up her chopstick and started filling her bowl with food. seeing that Tohru had no choice but to eat with him, Akito grinned and started filling his bowl with food too. After they had all finished, Akito told Tohru to put everything outside so that the maids can come can clean it up but Tohru refused and it took a couple of persuading before Tohru agreed. 

After settling down, Akito requested that she would join him for a walk around the yard. Akito's yard is actually his backyard but it's very large and full of beautiful trees that can take a few minutes of walking to actually make a full round. Tohru agreed and was busying putting on her shoe while Akito just stood there gazing at her. Tohru sneezed bringing Akito to concern.

"Are you cold?"

Tohru was in fact freezing, she was still cold and shivering since the time when she was making her way to Akito's house. But the incident from before distracted her from feeling cold. And also Akito wore his thick kimono so he doesn't realise that it was cold. Including the fact that he was hugging her before so she was very warm at that point. Tohru gave a small nod before sneezing again. Akito quickly left the porch and strode to his wardrobe. Akito took out a beautiful, silky dark green kimono and strode back to Tohru. Tohru glanced at the kimono and shook her head.

"No, that is too beautiful! I will damage it!"

Akito frowned at her for the second time.

"Wear it, i don't want you to catch a cold. It may be big but we will try to resolve that later"

"I..Is it yours?"

"Yes"

"But... but ...."

Akito stopped her sentence by placing it over her shoulder. Tohru couldn't help but snuggle against the kimono.

"Arigato Akito-san but i will damage it if we go outside"

"I don't care, just wear it. Beside, i don't wear it anymore.... i don't like the colour"

"Oh but the colour is beautiful!"

In truth, that kimono was one of his favourites. Akito reached forward and pulled Tohru closer to him, she looks so cute in that big kimono. It's like that whole thing can just swallow her up. Tohru blushed a bright pink when she felt Akito pull her towards him and fasten the kimono so that she is well covered. Akito wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down to Tohru's ear and whispered.

"Stay with me for tonight" 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[End Of Chapter Seven]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*

What the???... that was much longer then i've expected!!! The chapters are getting longer every time i type... weird.... but still it's fun!!! ^_^ I wonder what are your thoughts on who the mysterious guy is... hehehehehe... sorry he wasn't mentioned in this chapter but who knows.... he might have been in this chapter after all???.... Hehehehehehe.... And...and...and i'm really glad and would like to say thank you again for your reviews!!! OH GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Hehehehehe.... Ja Bye Bye!!!...... ^_^

*mUaHz* 

*hUgGLeS*

*wAvEs* 

bYe ByE aNd ThAnX fOr ReAdiNg

****

=[Blue Tiger]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 


	9. Chapter Eight

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

I'm so sorry everyone!.... i haven't been able to get on the net lately so i'm so sorry again... but im very pleased to see that you're enjoying my fic and i really do love your reviews... hehehehehe... THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ^_^ i must admit that all your reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside... hehehehehe... that sounded scary... O_o so now off to the story and i will try my best to update soon not like now... say around a week is the max you will have to wait or you can come and hunt me if i break that promise okay??? But please hunt me in a nice and gentle way ne?... ^_^ 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

****

=[Chapter Eight]=

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

Tohru stared dumbly at Akito. Did she just hear that right? Akito wanted her to stay with him for one night but is that all he wanted from her? She really didn't mind talking and seeing him from time to time but stay with him for a night? Just her and him in a room? Is that a right thing to do after all those stories she's been hearing about him? No... no... 

She must not judge people yet, especially when she hasn't even known him that well yet. 

Tohru turned around to face Akito. Akito gripped tightly on her shoulder, afraid that she will leave him. Akito slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and leaned down to her ear.

"Please stay" whispered Akito. 

Tohru's eyes soften at the small and warm tone of his voice. He sounded scared and lonely. It was like he was begging her to stay but that couldn't be right, Akito never begs. Tohru accidentally pulled back a bit. Sensing her action, Akito pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Please Tohru..." whispered Akito.

Tohru brought both of her hands up to Akito's back and rubbed gently. 

"Un... Hai i will stay" replied Tohru.

Akito smiled and released her from his embrace. Tohru stared up at Akito and was lost in his eyes. They were different, she never saw those eyes before. They look soft? shiny? innocent? She couldn't tell but she was positive that those eyes meant happiness. Why would Akito be that happy about her staying? 

She smiled at Akito before pulling him out into the garden. Akito just stared at her as she pulled him out into his garden. She said yes and that was all he wanted to hear from her. He wouldn't know what to do if she said no, maybe he would accidentally hurt her because of his uncontrollable anger but that won't happen because she is there. She does things without knowing and yet it is the right thing. How would the others react when they find out that she had agree to stay with him for one night? Maybe he should ask her to twist the truth a bit by telling them that she is staying at Hatori's place. He'll discuss this with her later when....

His thought was interrupted when Tohru released his hand and started pulling the kimono up. Akito stared confusingly at her sudden action.

"What's wrong?"

Tohru looked shyly up at Akito and pointed to the hem of the kimono.

"I'm sorry Akito-san but it's my fault that it's getting dirty so if i try walking while holding this then...."

Akito frowned again. He was frowning a lot lately but that didn't mean that he was angry with her. It was his fault too, he said that he would resolve that problem later for her but he forgot. Akito bent down and grabbed the hem of the kimono from Tohru's hand.

"Remember i told you that i don't like this kimono?"

"Hai but still..."

"So you won't have to worry much but we will still have to do something about this before you trip and hurt yourself"

Tohru looked down at Akito and nodded. He does care, who said that he doesn't? Akito looked around as he tried to think of something to help him in this situation. Nothing but plants he thought.

"Ummm, Akito-san?"

Akito quickly looked at her and frowned again.

"Call me Akito from now on"

"But i c... can't"

"I called you by your first name so i would like you to call me by my first name too but without the san"

Tohru slowly opened her lips to try out the word she had never dared to say. To call someone by their name without san or Kun was something she never tried before.

"Akito...s..."

Akito quickly tugged her hand and shook his head. Taking a second go, Tohru bit her lip and tried again.

"Akito....."

Akito smiled and nodded.

"What is it?"

"Well, i could always hold the kimono up while walking. It's no bother at all"

Akito narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. She did tried doing that before but that would mean that she will have to be holding that kimono up all the time throughout their walk. But there wasn't any other choice.

"If that's what you want then okay but tell me if you change your mind okay?"

Tohru nodded as she began scooping up the hem of the kimono. Akito stared at her as she happily held onto the kimono.

[She is just too sweet and kind... is it possible that she is always like this? Just too perfect....]

Akito's eyes shot wide open as Tohru carelessly tripped over a small mound of dirt. As quick as he could, he stretched out his arms and caught her by the waist. Tohru stared confusingly at Akito as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was just walking when she stumbled upon a small mound of dirt but that was all, she wasn't going to fall or trip over. Tohru smiled and placed her hands on Akito's arms.

"Did Akito think that i was going to fall and hurt myself?"

Akito narrowed his eyes and soften them.

"I saw you trip"

Tohru shook her head and giggled.

"I only stumbled, i wasn't going to fall or anything. My balance was still there but i'm sorry to have made Akito worried and thank you for catching me even if i wasn't falling"

Akito blushed lightly as he thought about what she had just said. He mistook the whole thing.... and he was actually worried about her. He didn't even know what was going on until his body took action by itself. She wasn't even falling but still he was there to catch her. 

Tohru lightly tapped his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her.

"It's alright now Akito-san, i'm not going to fall anymore"

Akito shook his head as she called him Akito-san.

"No Akito-san remember Tohru?"

Tohru shyly looked up at Akito and winced.

"But i can't, that came out naturally"

"Well then, i will have to do something about that then"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you call me Akito-san then i won't talk to you until you realise that you have to call me by Akito only"

Tohru stared at Akito confusingly. So Akito won't talk to her unless she calls him by Akito only. That is going to be hard for her but if that's what Akito going to do then she can't say anything about it. Tohru nodded and smiled.

"Hai Akito, i will try"

"Don't try"

"Ummm..... HAI!"

Akito grinned and patted Tohru on the head. He released his arms around her and stepped back. That Kimono was still too big on her and he would have to do something about it before she would really hurt herself for real. Akito brought his hand towards his temple as he began to think of an idea. Well the only thing he could think of right now was a piggyback. He was still weak and ill from the previous sickness but he was positive that he had enough strength to carry her. 

Tohru was just busying herself by picking up the kimono again when she had that strange feeling of someone looking at her so she stopped what she was doing and glanced up. To her surprise it was Akito's beautiful eyes that was gazing at her. She stared at his eyes and started to blush as she noticed that his gaze was still fixed on her. She tried blinking but his eyes wouldn't stop what it was still doing. It was luring her in, inviting her to be near them. Tohru smiled nervously trying to get Akito's attention of what he was doing.

Akito blinked a few times as he noticed her nervous smile. He was making her nervous by his constant stare, it was on purpose and he didn't regret it at all. She was a pleasure to look at and the things he said a long time ago about how ugly she was, well he took that back. She may not be hot and sexy but she is sweet and pretty. He never ever did take much interest in girls until now but his interest will be only on her.

Tohru gasped in shock as Akito advanced forward and turned around. Tohru was about to ask him what he was doing when Akito crouched down and turned around to look at her.

"Come, I will piggyback you"

Tohru crouched down and looked at him. Piggyback? Why?

"Why Akito? You're still weak, i can't let you carry my weight around"

"Don't be silly, i'am after all a male. Males are strong so get on"

"But you're still sick!"

"I'm not" Lied Akito.

"You still are and i won't let you do this"

Akito frowned and grabbed her hands.

"I want to do this so please get on Tohru, i promise you that i won't get hurt"

"But...."

"No buts... you won't let me do this?"

Tohru bit on her lips as Akito kept his gaze on her. Akito sounded determined to do this, if that's what he wants then she had no choice again. She shouldn't disappoint him, he had kindly asked her to stay and gave her dinner so it will be rude to upset him by disagreeing with what he wants.

Tohru nodded and gave Akito a shy smile. This was the first time she had ever agreed on anyone but her mother to piggyback her. It's embarrassing and only her mother made her feel comfortable. Taking a deep breath, Tohru stood up and positioned herself behind Akito while firmly holding his shoulder. Taking another deep breath, Tohru wrapped both her arms around Akito's neck and held onto him like she was glomping him from behind.

Akito grinned as she finally gave in and started to hug him from behind. He could feel her arms wrapped around his neck as her tiny body cling onto his back. He quickly allowed both her legs to slide across his waist as he firmly gripped her legs. Making sure that she was well secured on his back, Akito stood up surprisingly with ease. Akito couldn't believe that Tohru was this light! This won't be a problem at all he thought as he started to walk slowly on the pavement.

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

- Hatori's house -

Hatori woke up groggily, his head was throbbing from the inside and it worsen when he started climbing out of the bed. How long was he sleeping? It seemed pretty long to him. What was he doing before getting sick he wondered, Tohru was over and said that Ayame was coming over too. Taking another couple of minutes resting, he tried to remember what had happened while he was asleep. Oh yes, Tohru had left a couple of hours ago and had left some gifts for the others and for him too.

"The gift..." he mumbled. 

She had given it to him while he was sick and he still haven't opened it yet. Hatori did a big stretch and reached out to the gift. Grabbing the gift quickly, Hatori allowed his body to fall backward onto the bed. His sickness was still too strong and it hurts so badly with every motional action. Hatori stared at the gift closely, it feels soft he thought. Slowly he tore open the wrapping and was shocked at how childish the gift was. 

"Is this meant to be a plushie?" he laughed.

The gift was indeed a plushie but this plushie can also be used as a pillow since it's flat but is in a shape of a seahorse. Placing the seahorse beside his other pillows, Hatori wobbly made his way under the thick blankets and closed his eyes. He's still sleepy, it must be because of the medicine Tohru gave him. She must of given him one of the sleeping pill so he could rest easily. Arigato Tohru-kun he thought and dozed off. 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

- Sohma Residence -

"Ano... are you okay Akito?"

Akito nodded and grinned, Tohru kept asking that same question over and over. It was kinda cute of her to worry about him that way. She doesn't weigh much so this is not a problem at all but still she worries. A small breeze flows by and carried Tohru's hair along with it. Akito stopped as Tohru's hair touched his face, it was so soft and it smelled so nice.

Tohru was so relaxed that she nearly fell asleep on his back. She shot straight up when Akito stopped walking. What was going on? Did she do something wrong? Or could it be that he was too tired from carrying her and now he was angry at her? Panic took over her as she tried to wiggle out of Akito's grasps. 

Akito only stopped because her hair surprised him but what surprised him even more was what she was trying to do.

"What are you doing?" he asked blankly.

"Akito is tired so i must get off"

"Who said that i was tired"

"Well you stopped"

"Because i was just enjoying the touch and smell of your hair"

Tohru blinked a couple of times before staring at the back of Akito's head confusingly. He likes the touch and smell of her hair? He was the first male to ever say that to her. She really did like using her Strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner but she never realised that people can smell the scent in her hair. Tohru smiled happily and relaxed.

"Arigato Akito, it's only because of the shampoo and conditioner i used that made my hair that way"

Akito gave a small laugh as she made up an excuse for why her hair was this nice. The scent might be because of the shampoo and conditioner she used but the softness must be her own.

"If Akito like it then i could always give Akito one?"

"You mean give me that shampoo and conditioner you used?"

"Hai! It's really nice, i like it very much so maybe Akito will like it too!"

Akito couldn't help it, he had to chuckle at the innocent response. She was too cute, everything she says is cute. Akito nodded and smiled. A new shampoo and conditioner aye? That sounds interesting, all his shampoo and conditioner have no sweet scent at all but it did give his hair the nice refreshing feeling. Akito started walking again.

"Yes, i will try that shampoo and conditioner of yours"

Tohru happily gripped onto Akito's neck and smiled. She can't wait! His hair will smell like strawberry and she loves strawberry!

"So are you enjoying the scenery?"

Tohru shot straight up again. She was too busy with worrying about Akito to even notice the scenery he was showing her. She was so rude, he asked her nicely to walk with him around his garden but in the end he had to piggyback her and now she didn't even take notice of the garden. Tohru quickly glanced around her and was in awe. 

The garden was so beautiful! The sun had started setting and it was already halfway gone. The soft orange and yellow colour emitted from the sun glowed smoothly across the sky. Only small patches of clouds can be seen and they too were washed over with the colour of orange and yellow. someone must of been watering the garden before because as Tohru observed the garden, the plants looked as if they were glowing. The small dots of water on the leaves reflected the colours of the skies making the plants glow with a colour of yellow and orange. Small breezes flowed by, ruffling the leaves of the trees. Small droplets of water which was on the leaves falls off slowly and sparkles dramatically as the sun light hits it's reflecting surface. It was like raining sparkling glitters but the thing is that it was not from the sky.

Tohru quickly looked up as a couple of small petals flew by her. Nearby was a big Sakura tree and as the winds flew by, small petals was carried with it. The garden was so beautiful, it took her breath away but what took more of her breath away was the beautiful pond ahead of her. It was not big nor was it small, it was just right. Big rocks of different shapes and sizes surrounded the pond while small plants which looks like grass melons was planted between the rocks. The pond looked sparkling clean as she took a longer look at the pond. She could see big, gold koi fish bobbing up and down in the water making small ripples across the surface of the water. The koi fishes were all gold and that gave a good colour to the pond because it stood out more from all the plain green colours of the plants, excluding the different colours of the flowers. 

The flowers came in different shapes and sizes. They were all beautiful and they too did glow in the warm bath of colours. Tohru face changed when she spotted one of her favourite flower, it was hers and her mother's favourites. It was unique, pretty and has a nice fragrance, which captured her interest.

Akito noticed her silence and wondered if she was admiring the wonderful scene around them.

"What is the matter, Tohru?"

Tohru slowly closed her eyes and relaxed her head on Akito's back.

"Nothing Akito, i was just admiring how warm and beautiful your garden is. It's so beautiful... did you do all these things yourself?"

Akito cleared his throat and nodded slightly.

"I did only planted some but i am glad that you're enjoy it... so what caught your attention before Tohru?"

He needed to know what had kept her silent from before.

"Oh, it was the whole garden itself but there was one in particular that caught my attention the most"

"Oh? And what was that?"

"It was the lily flowers... they are my favourites"

Akito smiled warmly, the funny thing was that he had once compared her to a lily flower and now it turns out that it's her favourite flower. However, the lily flower he had personally grown was planted in nice clean water. Many books had mentioned that Lilies are usually found growing in muddy water but they can also grow in nice clean water. Akito's thoughts were cut off by Tohru's sudden question.

"Does Akito have a favourite flower too?"

"Yes"

"Hm? Really? So what is it?"

"Lily flowers" 

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 

Oh crap! Sorry but i need to go now... that's not a good way of ending things.... O_o i'm in big trouble aren't i?

No =[End Of Chapter Eight]= yet.... i need to finish off what i have in mind so please be patient for the rest of the chapter..... ^_^ 

Yay! Chapter Eight is still going! But i think i might have to end this little scene with Tohru x Akito soon because i have other goody stuff to type up... -_- and oh yeah... did anyone notice that the mysterious guy haven't been poking up in the previous chapter? I guess he will be popping up in my next chapter... ^_^ oh oh oh! Are you sick and tired of hearing how much i love you? Hehehehehe well..... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! ^_^

*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·*·.,.·* 


	10. Message 4 U

****

To all the special people out there (yes... that also includes you... hehehehehehe)

I'm pretty disappointed at myself... this month has got to be the most busiest month i've ever had... *wines* TOO MANY ASSESSMENTS/ASSIGNMENTS!... I'm so sorry everyone but right now my first priority is to finish off my assessment/assignment and then when that is all over, then i can continue this story... I should of said this earlier and i'm so so so so so so so so SORRY! -_-..... I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and i really do hope that you will continue to read it (even though it will take a while for me to update). I still have ideas for the story so don't worry... but the only thing i could do now is comment a little bit on your reviews... (i somehow seem to love to do that... i love making conversation with people on net... hehehehehe)... I won't be able to answer all the reviews but just keep in mind that **I LOVE YOU ALL **and that **I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

*muah* 

*hug*

.... hehehehehe... ^_^

****

-=[BYE BYE]=- 

****

Wub: Blue Tiger

****

Feel free to drop by anytime at:

****

email: blutiga@hotmail.com

****

icq: 107049851

Lots of love to these reviewers (Sorry but i'm not going in favourite orders) and if you don't see your nick then i'm so sorry because i'm running out of time to open up all the reviews but i have 100% read all your reviews and actually smiled (lightened up my mood every time) and i forgot to mention that these reviews are from chapter 8 and 9:

****

Spika: Awww... you like those stories where Tohru touches everyone's hearts... how sweet of you...

Lys: I'm so sorry that i won't be continuing soon but i'm glad that your enjoying it so far

Veronica: I can't believe that i haven't finish typing about what will happen to Tohru sleeping over... its still in my head so don't worry... i won't forget that section... hehehe

Yuri: Yep yep yep... i really do love reviews because i kinda get to know people through that and i love to hear people's thoughts on the story... hehhehehe

Water Guardian: *snif snif* I've noticed that there is a couple of reviewers out there who have been with me from chapter one to now... and i think that you're one of them (if i'm not mistaken)... how SWEET!!! Oh and i'm sorry if my stories confuses people about who the mysterious guy is... it's kinda fun to see people still clueless but it is also mean at the same time... hehhehe... sorry... ^_^

BBsweet: Wow... you have the Haru split personality too???... should i be scared or should i be happy???.... hehehhehe... Black Haru so YUM... hehhehe... ^_^

Mae: Whoa... you really love Akito don't you???... hehhehehe... i'm glad that you're enjoying the sweet Akito thing... ^_^

Chibichibi-neko: Yes... i agree that i'm mean to end my chapter there so i will try my best to continue the story soon... hehehehe... i'm such a bad girl

Starian Princess: Awwweee... you're making me feel bad because you reminded me of the promise i made which i couldn't keep... -_-.... shame on me.... but i will promise that 

****

the story 'you and only you' will continue until the word THE END appears... that i will ensure you... ^_^

Helen: I'll laugh my head off if Hatori and Shigure were to see the piggyback ride scene... i could always chuck that in but it will make the story more hectic and more problems will arise... but i can always make another version of the story for you if you like... ^_^ just say the word... (anyone can say the word if they want)

Kin: Hehehehe... i feel nice and warm when you said that the fic was cute... thank you very much... ^_^

Runic: Hey... are you one of the others who have been with me since first chapter??? If so... I'm so happy!!!... and thank you very much!... ^_^ and im also glad that you're enjoying the story so far... ^_^ 


	11. Notice

Waves Oh my. It's been so long since I revisited Fan Fiction and to my surprise I found more reviews which I haven't expected at all. I seriously didn't know that there would still be more people reading my fics even though I have unwillingly stopped last year, which I apologise deeply for.

I honestly thought that people wouldn't want to keep reading because of my bad grammars but then I'm somehow convinced that it really depends more on how interesting the story is rather then the perfect grammar.

You can say that I'm wrong about this but this is what I believed and it's the reviewers that made me realize this. I thank you very much to all those who reviewed and asked for more and don't worry if your reviews are negative because it will make me correct myself and make it better for you to enjoy.

I am writing this small section to ask you to ask a question and please put out some time and write a reply to it because it will effect the future outcome.

I am going to decide to continue my story, however, I need your honest reply in whether you would read it or not and if you are enjoying my story. I really enjoy writing this story but I would love it more if my readers are enjoying it more then me

I am going to go and revisit that Fruit Basket side of me and reconnect that side of me when I was writing the story.. .

Thank you ALL for reading my story hope you all forgive me for being lazy ; I really didn't mean to be THAT lazy but I blame all University's fault chuckles

Bai Bai

Take Care

Blue Tiger


	12. Chapter Eight Continues

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

[Waves] Hello everyone! I have come back to my fruits basket side and am proud to present the continuing chapter 8. I have actually written all the chapter 8 last year but my comp crashed and I lost everything cries and after that I just got lazy but don't worry I will try to continue when ever I find time. I liked my chapter 8, which was lost, because it was a good interesting chapter but I will try to remember and rewrite it. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, it made me so happy that my fan fiction is being enjoyed. Anyways no more rambling on... on to the story!!!

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

=[Chapter Eight Continues...]=

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Some where near Akito's garden -

A lone figure sat quietly up in a tree as he listened to the conversation between the two figures in the garden. Eyes filled up with worries as the taller figure started to piggyback the smaller body. He lifted up his right leg, which were dangled across the thick, strong branch and brought it up to his chest.

[What is going on with that bastard? Is he plotting something with Tohru? Why is he being so kind to her? Why am I still here???!!! I need to do something and get her out of there!]

The figure quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and a mobile. He wasn't going to let that bastards have his fun with her, he knew Akito would be up to something but could he be wrong? He didn't want to leave the situation continue any longer. It would be his fault if anything were to happen to her and all that time he was here watching it all. He brought the handkerchief up to his mouth while he dialled Hatori's number.

The phone started ringing but after a minute no one picked up. The mysterious guy was about to hang up in rage when someone finally picked up on the other side.

"Moshi Moshi..." Replied a very sleepy Hatori

"Hello? This is Hatori?" Asked the mysterious guy

Hatori rubbed his eye at the muffled voice on the other end of the receiver. He was sleeping soundly and was having a really good dream about a picnic when there was a ringing noise across the lake, which he woke up to and found the phone ringing. But what woke him up more was the serious voice being muffled on the other side of the receiver.

"Hai, this is Hatori. May I ask who is speaking?"

The phone went silent as Hatori can hear his hesitation.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me who you are. Well what can I do to help you?" Asked Hatori

The mysterious guy glanced over to where Akito and Tohru were standing before.

"It's Tohru, she's with Akito at the moment. Get her out of there." Replied the muffled voice.

Hatori's eye shot open at the unexpected information that was given to him by this muffled voice. Hatori was about to ask how he knew about this and who was he when the phone hung up.

The reason how the mysterious guy knew about this was when he was making his way to the main gate to go shop for food, he spotted Tohru's figure enter Akito's house. It shocked him greatly at the courage she had, to visit Akito's house by herself. He wanted to know why she was doing there so he decided to follow her but stopped when she entered his room. He panicked at first but then remembered there was a strong sakura tree situated on the outer side of Akito's backyard, which offered great view of his garden and his room. No one will see him since the tree is really thick with blooming flowers and branches extending in all direction.

It was such a good location and a good place for views that even after he popped himself on the tree, passing members of the Sohma's residence didn't notice his presence. It was a worry to see nothing inside Akito's room except darkness but that was soon washed away when both Akito and Tohru appeared on the veranda but Tohru somehow had one of Akito's kimono on and that pissed him off. He was fine that Akito hadn't touch Tohru yet but that was changed when he saw Akito offering Tohru a piggyback. It sent him raging at the thought of another man holding her.

He was also sad at that time that he will never have the chance of holding a girl in his arm or letting her hug him from the back without him changing. He was jealous. But he was always jealous whenever he saw a couple hugging. If he had a wish then he would of course wish for the curse to disappear and he could hold Tohru forever.

The sight of Akito piggybacking Tohru seemed rather unusual, especially for Akito but then again, Akito is a very strange guy. The scene of him piggybacking Tohru was enough for him, he didn't want anything more to happen to Tohru. So he went to ring Hatori as he knew Hatori will get Tohru out of there safe and sound. All he needed to do now is sit and wait for Hatori's arrival but he couldn't help giving Akito death stare as Akito smiled at Tohru.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Hatori's House -

Hatori stared confusingly at the beeping noise from the receiver, he wanted to know who was he and how did he know this. He was sure that it was one of the Sohmas but who? Pushing that thought away, he quickly jumped out of bed and grimaced at the still throbbing headache. But it was mush better then what he had before and he was thankful that Tohru had given him some sleeping pills to help him sleep.

Looking at the sea horse pillow, Hatori quickly got changed and ran down the stairs in hope that Akito haven't done anything to her. What will be his excuse though for taking Tohru away from Akito? He had to come up with something good or else she might be hurt. If he were to be hurt by Akito then it won't really matter much but if he were to hurt Tohru then he will be the one to blame and everyone will be upset.

Quickly as he can, Hatori ran out of his house and ran towards Akito's mansion. He was having some trouble thinking of an excuse to pull her out from Akito's grasp as he made it to the front door of Akito's room.

[What am I going to tell him? I don't want Tohru to get hurt if I say something wrong and why is she there in the first place though? We all made it clear that she was not to see Akito by herself. And that guy from before, was he following her? If he was then why didn't he go save her himself?]

Hatori swayed a bit from all his thinking and pushed them all aside so that he can deal with this situation better. He could always say that Shigure wanted Tohru home and that everyone was looking for her and that she should go home straight away.

Nodding at the best excuse he could make at the moment, Hatori reached out his right hand to knock while the other hand snuggled into his white coat's pocket.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Akito's Backyard -

Tohru smiled at his answer. He liked lily flowers too? She never knew that, she thought his type would be cherry blossom or something else that grew on tall trees. Guess she was wrong then.

Akito walked slowly over to the veranda and slid Tohru off his back. He was getting tired from all the talking and the walking. Tohru stared confusingly at Akito and panicked as she realized that he was tired.

"Gomen Akito! I didn't know that Akito was tired! I so sorry! I shouldn't have let Akito carry me in the first place!" Cried Tohru.

Akito just shook his head and motioned her to sit down.

"No, I just need a rest because I'm just tired from lack of sleep" Lied Akito.

Tohru was about to continue her sentence when a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Yelled Akito.

"It's Hatori"

"Come in"

Hatori slowly slid the door open to see Tohru and Akito sitting on the veranda. He had a surprised look on his face but it disappeared straight away and neither Tohru nor Akito got a glimpse of it. But he couldn't help thinking about the kimono Tohru was wearing, it was one of Akito's favourite. He never would have imagined it on anyone else beside Akito.

"What is it Hatori? Can't you see that I'm busy with Tohru here?"

Hatori glanced from Akito to Tohru, who sat there in a kimono looking un-harmed.

"I'm here to take Tohru home, everyone's been looking for her."

"Is that so? Are you sure that everyone's been looking for her? Or are you the only one who wanted to take her away from me?" Replied Akito in a cold tone.

Hatori smoothed his hair back and puffed out a sigh, he was about to answer when Akito waved his hand and stood up.

"Take her, I'm done playing with her. I'm tired now, leave me so I can sleep."

Tohru stared confusingly at Akito, she thought that he wanted her to stay? Did he change his mind already? Tohru didn't want to question Akito about his decision so she just kept quiet to hear the outcome.

"So I can take her now then?"

"Yeah yeah, that's what I said so just take her. Don't say anything and just go."

Hatori motioned Tohru to come over as Akito slowly slid beneath his thick blanket and buried his head underneath the blanket. Tohru stood up quietly and crept slowly to Hatori where he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the hallway and slid the door shut.

"Why were you with Akito? You know that he's very dangerous and that he can harm you?"

Tohru looked at the worried look in Hatori's eyes. He was really worried about her, she didn't want anyone to worry about her. It was her fault for coming to Akito alone in the first place.

"I..I...just wanted to give him the Valentine's Day gift. Everyone should get one, it shows that I care for everyone. I'm sorry that I made Hatori worry"

Tohru looked away and was about to cry at the trouble she made for Hatori when a hand held her shoulder.

"No it's okay Tohru, I was worried but I want you to not go to Akito alone anymore. I don't want you to get hurt and no one to know about it."

Tohru nodded and smiled.

"I will Hatori-san but I'm glad Hatori-san didn't get mad at me. Oh! but Hatori-san is sick! He shouldn't be out of bed!" Cried Tohru

Hatori grimaced at the throbbing pain in his head again, it took him quite a lot of energy to keep a straight face in front of Akito and not wince from time to time at the headache.

"I'm going back to sleep now, come back to my house and I get Shigure to come and pick you up"

"No I can't do that! I don't want to bother Shigure-san in coming to get me, I can walk home by myself!"

Hatori didn't want to make the conversation longer since he can't even concentrate on the door in front of him. Hatori grabbed Tohru's wrist and pulled her out of Akito's house and pulled her to his house.

"No, Shigure will come and get you. This headache is getting worse so please just do what I say and make it more easy for me."

He didn't mean to sound rude but he couldn't take the dizziness anymore, he need to go back to sleep quickly. Tohru didn't want to make it worse for Hatori so she kept quiet as he lead her to his house.

Once they got to Hatori's house, Hatori made a turn to his bedroom and made it clear to her to call Shigure and tell him to come and pick her up. Tohru just kept quiet and smiled. After Hatori was gone, Tohru crept over to where his bedroom was and listened quietly to his footstep as it slowed down and stopped as he jumped into bed and slid under his thick blanket. Tohru waited patiently till all the noise stopped and a slightly loud snoring swept over. She really didn't want Shigure to come and pick her up because she knew he was busy and she really didn't want to bother him. So she decided to just walk home without letting Hatori know.

Taking the chance to leave, Tohru quietly crept across the room to where the sliding door was and opened it slowly. She squeezed her body through the small gap and shivered as cold breeze washed against her body. It would have been okay if she had the kimono on but she took it off when they got back to Hatori's place. Hatori just laid the kimono on his chair and said nothing else, it was like he understood what had happened.

Tohru shivered again at the cold, harsh wind. She really was cold and it was going to be a bad thing since she is very fragile and can easily get sick. She really didn't want to get sick now and get everyone worried about it, it was her also her duty to cook for Shigure, Kyou and Yuki. If she were to get sick then she wouldn't be able to cook for them and it would make her feel so bad if they were to cook for themselves because of her.

Tohru made up her mind as she squeezed her body through the sliding door again and was happy to be in the presence of warmth again. Tohru scanned the dimmed room for anything that can warm her up for the journey home. Her eyes landed on the green kimono Akito gave her. She quickly looked away and shook her head, she wasn't going to take Akito's kimono. However, after a few more scan around the room, she let her head dropped in defeat. There was nothing else that she can use except for Akito's kimono. She didn't want to go into Hatori's room and find a jumper or a blanket or anything else that could warm her because she could accidentally wake Hatori up.

Tohru grabbed the kimono and quickly wrapped her body with it. It was so warm that she regretted wrapping it around her body, she didn't want to be too attached to it. After scooping up the hem of the kimono, Tohru crept over to the door again and squeezed through the gap. She could have widen then gap a bit more but the thought of Hatori's house filled with cold wind made her stop.

Tohru slid the door shut and slipped her shoe on. She shivered again as the wind swept through her hair making it dance along her smooth skin. It felt like her hair was whipping her as it hit against her skin. Ignoring the stinging feeling of her cold hair whipping her cheek, Tohru slowly wore the kimono on properly and tightened it. She should have worn it properly while she was in Hatori's house but she didn't want to waste time adjusting the kimono on her.

Snuggled against the kimono, Tohru walked of Hatori's veranda and down the path. She was too fixated on making herself warm and the hem of her kimono that she didn't notice a big tree filled with beautiful flowers. She was passing right under the tree and if only she would look up then she would have seen a figure sitting way up high, gazing at her intently.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

=[ End of Chapter Eight ]=

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Finally I finished chapter eight! I'm happy that I finally can post up another chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will try to start chapter nine as soon as possible and give me time as I will try to make it more interesting and long for your enjoyment... hehehehe Sorry that this wasn't as long as previous chapter, I've been sick for the past few days and I'm getting better. I tried to add a few words in now and then when I didn't have the big headache. Anyways thank you all for the kind reviews!

Take Care

Muahz

=[Blue Tiger]=

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·


	13. Chapter Nine

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Hello again! I am so sorry for the delay in updating. The reason will always be the same: University. It is so hard and it takes your life away and those who do attend Full Time University will know what I mean. Hehehehe, but uni isn't that bad, just know how to organize a good timetable and you will be fine but for me... I didn't organize a good timetable --

Anyhow so I'm very sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please understand that the next chapter will take a while to post up like this chapter.

Enjoy! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews! I loved each and every one of them!

WARNING: Some sexual language will be mentioned but no sexual scene and NO RAPE.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

****

Chapter Nine

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

****

- Outside on the street -

Tohru quickened her pace when she heard the strange noise of someone's shoe. It happened so quick right after she left the Sohma's residence. At first she heard a twig snapped and saw a shadow disappear behind a corner when she turned around. Thinking that it was just someone passing by, she resumed her walking pace but that same thing happened again when she turned a corner. This time she knew it wasn't someone who's just passing by so she ran for about a few block before taking a rest and turning around to see if she was being followed.

No one was in sight and this freaked her out even more as a couple of footstep was heard a couple of blocks away. Tohru walked around many blocks in hope of losing the stalker but it got to a point where no sound could be heard. Tohru was about to huff in relief when the noise returned but it was much closer than before. This was when she was too tired to run so she had to quicken her walking pace.

Tohru walked as fast as she could in the kimono but fear took completely over her as she realized that she was lost in a neighbourhood she never seen before. She screamed as loud as she could as a dark figure lunged at her from above as nothing but harsh darkness engulfed her body.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

****

- On a branch of a tree -

His heart skipped a beat when the figure of his dream walked past him under the tree. He was just day dreaming about Tohru wearing his ring and telling him how much she loves him when out of the corner of his eyes, he caught her small figure in that disgusting kimono belonging to that devil. If only she wore his kimono then it would be a perfect match made in heaven.

He jumped out of the tree as her figure disappeared around the gate. It was getting really dark and he wanted to make sure that she makes it home safe and sound. As quiet as he can, he jumped onto the main gate and stood up staring at the dark figure of his angel Tohru.

He smiled gently as he started to daydream about how nice it would be if he got the chance to have her as his own and at night it would be his job to walk with her at night to keep her company. His eyes grew soft at the image of him holding her hands as they walk along the road when a gust of icy wind gushes at them. Tohru started to shiver as he would lovingly move closer to her and wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his body but that is also impossible because he would turn into his animal form. But the thought of him holding her and protecting her from the cold made him want her more.

His thoughts was disrupted as a strange noise of two men sneaking pass the

Sohma's main gate caught his attention. The two strange men sneaked past the main gate without taking notice of a man standing on the gate.

The mysterious guy ducked down as the two men sneaked past him from underneath but as they were sneaking by, one of then guy whispered "I'm positive I saw her! If we don't hurry then we won't be able to get her."

This made the mystery guy burst with anger and rage. He was positive they were talking about his sweet Tohru or it could just be a mistake but he wasn't going to take any chances. As quietly as he could, the mystery guy started hopping from one gate to the other in hope to see whom the two guys was following.

His eyes grew dark as they finally came to a halt and hid behind a corner. Confused by what happening, he took a peak over the gate to see who they were hiding from and it turned out to be Tohru. His body wanted to walk straight to the guys and smash them to a pulp but he shook his head and remembered that Tohru will see him if he does that and it might even look like he was the one stalking her.

Every now and then he would think of a strategy of saving Tohru but it was so difficult since Tohru kept hearing the two men and turning around or running for her life. It got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore and just grabbed a black material nearby that was hung out to dry and held it under his armpit.

Taking the opportunity when Tohru was far away from the two men, he pounced at her from above and wrapped her body with the black material. Hoping that he didn't knock her out, he chucked her onto the nearest tree and tied the corners of the materials to the branch so she can dangle there. Seeing that her body wasn't moving, he panicked. Taking extra care, he opened one side of the material and was relieved that she was actually knocked out. He didn't like the fact that he was the one who knocked her out but that was the only way to save her from the men. Tohru could wake up any minute so he went to work.

The mystery guy jumped of the tree and started running towards the two men. The two men stared at the running figure in front of them. Thinking that it was someone who was just passing by, they moved to one side to let him through but was rewarded with a jab in the face.

The two men stood up with anger. They stared at the guy in front of them.

"What do you want?! Trying to find some trouble? Well trouble will find you if you don't run way"

"Tch running away is for wimps and that should be you"

One of the men got so pissed at this unexpected visitor that he lunged at him without thinking. Seeing the man lunge at him, he jumped up really high and gave him a hook kick right in his head, sending him flying across the pavements.

The other man stared at him with rage and lunged at him as he yelled out "That was my brother you bastard!"

Foolish as the other guy, the mysterious guy grabbed the guy's wrist and twist it outward as he bobbed his body under the twisted arm and moved around to his backside. He pulled harder on the twisted arm, which forced the guy to bend down on his knee with pain.

"Why were you following that girl?!" Asked the mysterious guy with full anger.

The guy just smirked as he licked his lip.

"She seemed delicious and we wanted to taste her"

That did it, there was nothing else he could control as rage took over him. He pulled the twisted arm harder and ignored all the yelling of the guy.

"You are a sick man!" Cried the mysterious guy as the thought of him breaking the guys arm was the perfect punishment.

"Who are you to protect her?! I bet you are just like us who likes to stalk girls and have fun with them" grumbled the guy.

He didn't want to hear it no more, this guy is such a sick man that nearly made him puke. There shouldn't be men like this on this earth. Men like this should be punished and banned forever. He was about to break the guy's arm when a picture of Tohru flashed through his mind. Tohru hated violence and she would hate him if he did something like this. She wouldn't understand if he explained to her about how sick this guy is. As he calmed down a bit, he took a deep breath and said "You are lucky Mr Sick Bastard" and whacked him roughly across the head, which left him unconscious.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialled for the police telling them that he caught two perverted men who also was about to rape a poor school girl who was walking home. He gave them the address and he was told to stay there and wait fro them.

He didn't want to be in the matter no more so he grabbed a rope that was tied to a fence by some kid playing around and tied both the men together. He grabbed two nearby panties and placed them other their heads.

"Now they are panty thief as well" Snickered the mysterious guy as he walked away to the tree where he left Tohru.

He was relieved to see that Tohru was still knocked out and was safe and sound. He took her of the branch and carried her over his shoulder like Santa Claus and walked off.

A couple hours past

The mysterious guy looked around with a worried expression. He was lost. At first he was going around in circle and now he's somewhere in the forest. Travelling at night can look so differently and getting lost is so easy.

He was beginning to panic even more when he realised that Tohru should be awaked by now. Frantically he ran to the nearest hill and sweats dropped as he noticed he was walking around Shigure's house.

Quietly, he jumped onto the roof and opened Tohru's windows. He jumped in and accidentally made a thudding noise as he tripped over something hard. Hearing either Yuki or Kyo stirring next door, he quickly laid Tohru onto her bed and laid the blankets over her and checked her forehead to see if she's alright. Happy that she was, he quickly jumped out of the window and shut it slowly and ducked down as Tohru's door opened slightly and was closed again.

Yawning at all the excitement and work he did today, he slowly walked off in hope he can get home soon and have a long nap.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

****

End of Nine

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Very very sorry that this was a short chapter, its assignments again I wish I have an assignment squatter and just squat all the assignments away ; Thank you for reading and please don't expect the next chapter soon because I know I can't update within a month. Very sorry.

****

Take Care

Muahz

****

Blue Tiger

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·


	14. Chapter Ten

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Oh dear... it's been so long since I was able to update this fiction... I'm still glad that there are still many people out there who are waiting patiently for the next chapter. Thank you very much and ahem using foul language at me won't help the chapter finish quickly. BUT a big thank you to those who kindly ask me to continue the chapters and posted kind remarks. I'm very grateful so I hope this chapter will make up for the time I've been away. ENJOY

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Chapter 10

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Next morning -

Tohru sat up straight with eyes worriedly scanning the room. With sweats dripping slowly down the smooth side of her cheeks, she laid back down and pulled the heavy blanket across her chest.

It all seemed like a dream of how someone followed her but it all ended when she was engulfed by darkness and that was it. She couldn't remember anything at all, not even how she got home.

It all came back to her once she woke up from a weird dream where she was a lonely princess living in a huge castle. Both her mum and dad had passed away but she had the kingdom's servants and her very own pet who she seem to love dearly in the dream. But the strange thing was that she wasn't able to see the pet itself, so she had no clue to what her actual pet was.

Her dream ended when two filthy men climbed upon her front balcony and threatened to rape her. The pet leaped out of no where and attacked both of the men. She instantly woke up when her pet dropped a ring at her feet and said "You and only you" in a low husky voice.

Tohru pulled the thick blankets over her head as she remembered the weird dream she had.

"You and only you", she whispered as a shot of red spread across her cheeks.

She lifted her hand from beneath the blanket and gazed at the beautiful ring embracing her finger. She wondered when did she put it on as she placed her hand on her chest.

Knock knock

Tohru accidentally jumped when someone knocked on her door. Tohru hurries to sit up and answered.

"Hai, I'm awake and you can open the door"

Shigure's head slowly peeped through the gap of the door and grinned happily at her as he pushed the door wider.

"How is my favourite Tohru doing this morning? Did Tohru-kun sleep well last night?"

She was a bit confused by his sudden question but she still answered happily.

"Hai! I slept really well last night and how about Shigure-san?"

"Oh I slept really well. But last night something bothered me."

Tohru looked at Shigure with wide eyes. What exactly is going on? She had no memory of how she got back home and she certainly don't want to explain to Shigure how she couldn't remember and make him worry even more. Tohru relaxed as she hoped that he didn't spot her widened eye.

"What do you mean Shigure-san?"

Shigure raised one eyebrow at her and stared at her closely to see if she knew what he was talking about. He sighed when she gave no hint of knowledge about what he was talking about and opened the door wider.

"Last night, Tohru-kun didn't come home. I know Tohru is coming home late but not that late. But I was kinda more worried and curious at how you came home without me, Yuki or Kyo knowing."

Tohru averted her gaze to the carpet.

"I..I..I don't know what Shigure-san is talking about."

Shigure placed his hand on his forehead as his face got serious.

"It's unusual for you to come home and not make a ruckus and for not any of us to hear you come in. Tohru-kun, you know that there's always one of us in the house who can always hear you come home."

Tohru could almost hear her heart beat as loud as a drum. She doesn't have the answer to what Shigure's question. If she knew then it wouldn't be so hard right now, but telling him that she doesn't know would be a bad idea. Tohru carefully breathed in and out she decided to just lie about it. It's not what she wanted and it's the most awful thing she could do to Shigure. But she has no choice or it could be that she's not good enough at finding choices.

"Ano, I'm sorry to worry Shigure-san like that. I came home late last night because I was still busy visiting the Sohmas and giving them my Valentines Day gift." Tohru looked at Shigure with more confidence that she can pull this off.

"Oh really? I'm sorry Tohru-kun, I'm just worried... and..."

"Oh and I'm really sorry that no one knew I came home because I was extra careful this time to not make any loud movements when I entered the house. I really didn't want to make any noise and wake everyone up."

Shigure looked at Tohru and nodded. He was very sure that something was up. But if she wasn't ready to tell him then it's fine by him. The problem is just that Kyo and Yuki have been fighting each other and blaming that it wasn't their fault that they didn't hear her come home.

"That's okay then Tohru-kun, sorry for having to ask you this in the morning. Go back to sleep because it's not time for you to wake up yet."

And with that Shigure slid out of the room and closed the door lightly before stopping out side her room and leaned onto the wall.

The problem wasn't only about Tohru. He was more worried at how can someone enter their house without any of them knowing. This was a problem if someone dangerous actually wanted to enter their house and no one knows about it. With his very sensitive hearing and same with Kyo's and Yuki's, it's impossible that this should happen or could it be something else.

He remembered a long time ago, Ayame had also made a surprise visit and no one could sense that he was coming because he was careful enough to sneak around like that. But Tohru is Tohru, she doesn't sneak around like Ayame does. But it also seemed like most of the Sohma family could sneak around if they have the urge to do it.

Shigure sighed again as he used his leg to push him upward away from the wall and walked down the stairs. This is a strange thing, but he got work to do and no time to think and solve this. While humming a nice tune, Shigure slid into his study room and lazily took out his papers and started working.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Tohru's room -

Tohru slid back down in her bed and held her hand to her heart. It was beating like crazy! She didn't know what to do at all. Lying isn't making her feel better, it's actually making her feel even worse as every second that ticked by.

"So it wasn't really a dream, and I was hoping so much that it was." Whispered Tohru as she suddenly felt scared.

What was going on? Why can't she remember at all. Her eyes grew scared when she remembered the scary people who was chasing her last night. Could it be that they did something to her? Because they are the last thing she could remember and also pitch blackness. But that was it.

Feeling confused and scared, Tohru snuggled herself under the blanket and hoped that when she wakes, this will be a dream.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep and trying to forget about what has happened, she finally dozed of to sleep. She was still tired after all.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- In the kitchen -

Yuki coldly stared at Kyo as he drank his milk. It should be Kyo's fault and not his. He was tired when he got home and fell asleep straight away once he fell on his bed. So since he was tired, he had a good reason for not hearing Tohru come home. On the other hand, Kyo wasn't as tired as he was and should of heard her come home.

Yuki gave an electric stare at Kyo and angrily stomped out of the kitchen and sat down in front of the television.

Kyo watched Yuki from the corner of his eyes as his ears popped up. As Yuki stomped out of the kitchen, Kyo made sure that he gave Yuki a sneer before he went out.

That Yuki blamed him for not knowing when Tohru came home. It was Yuki's fault! Not his. He came home after Yuki so it's obvious that he would be more tired than that damned rat. He's not going to give this fight up because that rat is wrong and he is right.

Kyo crushed the milk carton with his hand before throwing it in the open bin. He noticed that he dribbled a small amount of milk down his chin. Stupid rat he thought as he used his sleeve to wipe of the milk. Now he would have to change his clothes because Tohru always told him off whenever she can smell milk on him.

Kyo lazily walked up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom to change into new clothes.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Downstairs -

Yuki stared at his watch as his mind lingered to other problems. Today is White Day and so far his plan isn't working out well. He was meant to wake up early and prepare a delicious meal for Tohru before he could carry out the rest of the plans.

He looked at his watch again. Maybe it isn't too late to make breakfast for her. He was sure it's okay since its not too late at the moment and she wouldn't mind. Yuki stared at the television worriedly, but she came home late didn't she. She should be very tired right now.

Yuki stood up and paced back and forth.

He could make a nice meal for her and it might bring back her strength and she would be happy. Convinced that making a nice nutritious meal for her will help her stay strong today for the rest of his plan. Yuki hurriedly went to the kitchen and began his plan for White Day.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- Kyo's room -

Kyo smelled in the fresh smell of laundry and looked at the mirror. It looked fine. The new mirror was from Tohru, she placed a new mirror in his room ever since he always wore the same outfit around the house and was scared to try new combination of clothing. She said that every day he should try new combinations of clothes and should use the mirror to determine if it looked nice or not.

To him, what ever he wore. It didn't look as nice as his original clothes on the day he met her. But Tohru is Tohru and she wouldn't take no for an answer or would be sad if he wouldn't try out her theory of saving his image.

Kyo glanced at the full length mirror. Actually this combination isn't that bad at all. Kyo happily made a funny pose before turning around to his bed. He stared at the small lump under his pillow. White day is today he sighed. But so far his plan isn't going where he wanted.

By now she should be wondering around the house. Cleaning the house and making noise from the vacuum cleaner. But instead she's tired and fast a sleep in her room.

His plan for White day was not going as well as it should. He blushed at the thought of White Day. He never thought he would ever be giving a girl a gift on white day. It used to be like a normal day for him, until he met her. Tohru made him feel that on special days like this, she is worth it.

Kyo looked at the lump again. He slowly sat down on his bed as he slid his hand under his pillow. The smooth bed sheets rubbed against his skin as he moved his hand deeper beneath the pillow before touching the soft object. It gave a small jingle as he moved it.

It was so hard trying to buy this from the shop. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He nervously entered the shop as sweats made its way down his cheek. The shop was packed with girls and the worst part was when he entered, the door gave off a small beeping sound to let the shop know that someone entered. About 50 pairs of eyes stared at him as they all blushed and looked away.

He couldn't see any guys in sight! He was the only one and this was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew about the store from his friend who told him that this is the most popular and hugest store around that offers endless ideas for a perfect gift for girls. The store lived up to its name as he scanned the shop. Everywhere he saw cute plushies against the walls, pastel colours on every thing from stationaries to pillows.

They were right, it was a popular shop for girls and he was the only guy there. No wonder the guys refused to come with him when he asked them to come along. All they did was drew a small map of where the location of the shop was and gave him money so that he could buy them some gifts too for White Day.

They would nag on and nag when he refused to be used by them but in the end they won when they bribed him with shouting lunch for school for a week. They didn't care who he was buying gifts for, they only cared that Kyo was doing the work for them and they didn't have to go through this themselves.

Now Kyo knew why and he was going to get them good when he sees them. He is going to demand that they have to shout him lunch for a whole two week including drinks or else they wouldn't get the gifts he bought for them and they would have to go there themselves.

It was the worst feeling ever as he stepped further into the shop. As he walked closer to one of the shelves, he could hear little gossips and giggling from one of the girls. What one earth could they be giggling about but he would never know because all he wanted was to get something quick and get out of this shop.

He was sweating from head to toe as a weird girl waddled close to him. She was wearing a strange school uniform which belonged to another school he presumed. But that didn't matter because that strange girl wouldn't stop blushing and it seemed so much like she was going to hug him.

He stared at her bewildered and moved away from her. He was determined to ignore all the staring and giggling and just get something and stay alive. It took him one hour to grab all the stuff he can, lined up which seemed like the longest line in the world and run out of the store.

Kyo blinked his eyes a couple of time as he realised he was busy thinking about the shop incident. Fiddling the item under his pillow again and making a lot of jingle, Kyo sighed and removed his hand from beneath the pillow.

It was all worth it though, because he got to chose the best looking gift out of the rest for Tohru and the rest was given to his friends. However, Tohru isn't feeling well today to receive his gift yet. Maybe she will be better later this afternoon he thought.

Kyo sat up from his bed and did a big stretch. Ah well he thought, it's time for the rest of his plan for White Day. He knew that damn rat is doing for Tohru for White Day too, he just hopes that his surprise for her will beat Yuki and that she will love his gift more than Yuki's.

Kyo's eyes lit up as he couldn't wait to for the other special surprise. He grabbed his jacket and closed the door and stood there. He stared at Tohru's room and walked off.

"This is going to be one busy day for me" Whispered Kyo as he descended down the stairs.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

- In the Kitchen -

Yuki slowly cracked the egg, scared that it will end up on the floor like the rest of the egg on the floor and in the bin. Yuki stared proudly at the nice egg sizzling in the pan. His first egg ever made to perfection and not a drop of it made it outside of the pan. Now the only thing he needs to do is stop the egg from being burnt.

Yuki wiped his forehead as he used the spatular to scoop the egg from its sizzling pan and into a nearby plate. Now the toast he thought. Carefully he loaded the sandwiches into the toaster and pressed down on the switch. This should be easy he thought as he pursed his lips together, praying that it would be easy.

The toast came out perfectly, but that was because it had a timer of it's own and all Yuki had to do was load in the Sandwich and press on the switch.

Yuki was thinking of making fresh orange juice from oranges but the thought of cutting and squeezing and adding sugar made him feel tired. Making omelette was hard enough. Thank god for orange juice in carton thought Yuki as he went for the fridge. Yuki opened the fridge and looked at the orange carton, it looked empty. Yuki lifted the carton and hoped it was enough for one glass.

Sighing out loudly, Yuki was glad that there was more than two glasses. Yuki walked slowly over to the egg and toast and froze, he forgot the bacon. Quickly he filled the small fancy glass with orange juice and ran over to the fridge. He opened the freezer and took out the frozen strip of bacon Tohru always bought for them.

Turning on the pan again and adding some oil into the pan, Yuki placed the bacon on the oil and cooked it as fast as he can without being too clumsy and messy.

Ten minutes later, a tired looking Yuki slumped on a chair staring at the most beautiful breakfast food he has ever made. Hopefully it tastes good too he chuckled as he added a single rose on the breakfast tray and carried it upstairs.

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

End of Chapter 10

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·

Hahahah I'm hungry for breakfast food now. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter even though the mysterious guy wasn't in it (or was he? O.o Lolz) And again please don't make your self wait for my next chapter, I feel bad when people ask me to continue on when I really can't yet. Please accept my deepest apologies and I will try to update again (it wont be for a while though). Thank you for reading.

Thank you again!

muahz

Take Care

- Blue Tiger -

·.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.··.,.·


End file.
